L'homme de fer
by Coljayjay
Summary: Un nouveau numéro qui va mettre John dans une situation difficile. Résumé tout nul mais l'histoire est sympa lol. Rinch bien évidement!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Après un moment d'absence, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Fini les trucs drôles (pour le moment hein!), place à l'enquête. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce qu'elle m'a faite suer celle là!**_

 _ **Donc histoire en 3 chapitres. (Juste pour vous faire râler et un peu par vengeance aussi je l'avoue!)**_

 _ **Merci particulier à notre Finch à nous alias Miss Isatis du matou.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi**_

Harold fulminait autour de son ordinateur. Voilà déjà 15 minutes qu'il cherchait à contacter John; sans résultat. Il avait traqué son GPS et l'homme au costume était bien à l'adresse où il avait retrouvé leur dernier numéro. " _Que faites-vous Monsieur Reese ?"_ dit-il pour lui même.

Il relança l'appel pour la énième fois. Cette fois ci il entendit décrocher.

-" Ah enfin Monsieur Reese! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, cela fait un bon quart d'heure que j'essaye de vous joindre!"

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de John mais un tas de bruits sourds qu'il avait déjà entendu une bonne paire de fois, hélas. Des coups. Il perçut le souffle court de son partenaire, quelques "bang" parmi des gémissements de son probable adversaire et de John. Ce dernier fit l'effort entre deux souffles, de lui répondre:

\- "Deux secondes Finch..."

Harold sentit sa respiration se couper, tenu en haleine par le combat qui devait se produire. Après plusieurs autres bruits de coups il entendit celui qu'il détestait par dessus tout: un coup de feu. Il se leva de sa chaise soudain inquiet.

-"Monsieur Reese?"

Rien.

-" John?!"

Il tendit son oreille plus attentivement cherchant le moindre bruit susceptible de lui faire comprendre la situation. Quand il perçut à nouveau des bruits de coups, cette fois plus virulents que les précédents, puis un gros boum et la respiration rapide de John. Harold ferma les yeux et se rassit, soulagé.

-" Finch..." Lui dit-il entre deux respirations.

-"Est-ce que vous êtes blessé?"

Il faisait tout pour garder son calme mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à maintenir une voix neutre. Son inquiétude étant perceptible dans le son de sa voix.

-" Je vais bien. Je vous rejoins, le temps de prévenir Fusco de venir chercher Sheppard."

Harold n'était pas convaincu de l'état de son partenaire qui cherchait encore sa respiration. D'ordinaire, il se reprenait beaucoup plus rapidement.

-"Vous êtes sur que ça va?"

-" Oui, il m'a donné du fil à retordre c'est tout. "

-"Très bien, à tout de suite, je vous attends. "

John raccrocha et chercha à se redresser. Bien évidement il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Sheppard lui avait assené quelques coups bien placés qui allaient sans aucun doute le faire souffrir encore quelques jours. Il appela Fusco et lui indiqua les coordonnées de son fugitif puis il rentra à la bibliothèque. Il monta les marches en grimaçant. Le coup qu'il avait pris dans le dos lui faisait adopter une démarche qui aurait pu être qualifiée de "Finchesque". Il sourit à cette évocation. Une fois en haut, Bear vint l'accueillir. Reese vit qu'Harold s'était immédiatement levé de son fauteuil pour regarder son partenaire. Il s'efforça alors de prendre une démarche naturelle et de cacher ses douleurs comme il avait l'habitude de le faire devant l'informaticien.

\- "Finch, rangez votre trousse de secours je vais bien, regardez? "

John s'approcha d'Harold. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et chercha la moindre preuve de douleur.

-"Permettez-moi d'en juger par moi même Monsieur Reese."

-"Vous n'allez pas me déshabiller quand même?"

Finch leva les yeux au ciel. Si John savait ce que l'informaticien avait envie de faire, il ne lui tendrait peut-être pas une telle perche. Harold s'avança pour ouvrir la veste de John et chercher d'éventuelles traces de sang. L'ex-agent se laissa faire en souriant devant l'entêtement de son partenaire.

-"Vous voyez? Bon, à part quelques traces de transpiration... "

Mais Harold continua ses recherches.

-" Finch, vous ne trouverez rien, et loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de me tripoter, mais j'aimerais bien aller prendre une douche. "

Harold stoppa son inquisition.

-"Vous êtes un fin humoriste Monsieur Reese. Mais effectivement, je crois qu'il est nécessaire, afin de préserver mon odorat, que vous alliez faire vos ablutions! "

-" Je vous avais prévenu. "

Harold parut rassuré. Mais lorsque que John partit en direction de la douche, il observa sa démarche et vit imperceptiblement qu'il était tendu et le dos beaucoup plus rigide qu'à l'ordinaire. Bien sûr quiconque ne connaissant pas John Reese, n'y aurait rien vu. Mais Harold connaissait par cœur les différentes façons de se déplacer de John. Sa démarche décontractée quand il approchait une personne qu'il voulait amadouer, sa démarche séductrice quand il cherchait à attirer une femme, sa démarche tendue quand il était en alerte, celle prête à se mouvoir rapidement quand il jouait avec Bear. Mais celle-ci, il ne l'avait vu que très rarement, pour comprendre qu'il souffrait probablement. Il soupira devant les faits: jamais John ne le laisserait entrevoir sa souffrance, et cela le fit souffrir à son tour. Parce qu'il aurait tout fait pour lui. Et encore plus maintenant.

Harold entendit la douche s'arrêter. Il prépara rapidement un café, et vint à la rencontre de John pour le lui proposer. Quand il entra dans la pièce il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir les omoplates légèrement ecchymosées, alors que John remontait sa chemise. Son cœur se serra. Combien de marques avait-il eut sans qu'il s'en aperçoive? Combien en prendrait-il encore, avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de plus grave? Il suffirait d'une seule fois... Harold secoua mentalement sa tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit le café.

-" Je vous ai fait un café... peut-être aurais-je dû vous proposer quelque chose de plus fort quand je vois vos omoplates."

John se tourna, le visage fermé.

-" Ca va Harold. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce n'est rien qu'un bleu. Je ne sens rien."

Il se dirigea vers la salle de la machine.

-" Merci pour le café. "

Finch ne dit plus rien, sachant parfaitement quand ne pas continuer les discussions qui tourneraient mal. Alors il se tût et le rejoignit en se posant devant l'ordinateur et en tapotant sur son clavier. John se posta derrière lui, en sirotant son café.

-"Du nouveau?"

-" Non, pas pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer."

-" Vous me mettez dehors Finch?"

Harold ne le regarda pas.

-" Y arriverais-je seulement Monsieur Reese? Quant à vous répondre, non, je ne vous mets pas dehors, et quoi qu'il en soit, je dois faire une mise à jour. Par conséquent, aucun numéro ne sortira avant demain. Donc..."

-" Je vais aller me reposer. J'ai compris. "

John tapa amicalement, sur l'épaule de son partenaire avant de sortir.

-" Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous faire du souci pour rien. C'est pas bon pour votre cœur. "

Finch se tourna vers lui.

-" A l'allure où vous encaissez cette violence physique, je crains que mon cœur ne fasse d'avantage de vieux os que le votre. "

-" Vous êtes un maitre dans l'art du positivisme Finch! "

-" Monsieur Reese, vous voulez sans doute parler du fait d'être positif, car le positivisme est ici employé à mauvais escient... vous devriez savoir que cela signifie..."

-" Bonne nuit Finch!"

John partit en souriant et Harold comprit immédiatement que son partenaire l'avait fait exprès pour emmener son esprit ailleurs et lui faire oublier le sujet principal de la discussion. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant la manœuvre. Une fois que Reese eut disparut:

-"Bien joué Monsieur Reese. "

Le lendemain matin, l'homme au costume arriva comme d'habitude, un café, un thé et une boite de gâteaux à la main.

-"Bonjour Finch."

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese. Comment va votre dos?"

-"Il a bien dormi, merci. Et le votre?"

Harold ne répondit pas devant la taquinerie et le sourire ravageur de son partenaire. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Non pas parce que ça l'énervait, mais parce que ça lui rappelait encore et encore que ses sentiments avaient évolués et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire d'autre que contempler celui qu'il n'aurait jamais.

-"Nous avons un nouveau numéro. "

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'imprimante, attrapant la photo de leur prochain numéro, et le scotcha sur la vitre.

-" Alan Strike surnommé "Apollo"."

John s'approcha de Finch en levant un sourcil. Harold se tourna vers lui.

-"C'est un ancien boxeur."

Reese sourit et porta son gobelet de café à la bouche.

-"Pas très original comme surnom. "

Devant le mutisme total et l'incompréhension de son partenaire, il crut bon d'ajouter:

-" Appollo Creed."

-" Je ne connais pas."

-" Allons Finch!... Rocky? ... Le film?... Stallone?"

Blanc.

-" Il vous est arrivé de regarder autre chose que des films sous titrés?... Laissez tomber."

-" Monsieur Strike, comme j'essayais de vous le dire, est un ancien boxeur dont la vie n'a pas été toute rose. Après avoir perdu sa femme, les services sociaux ont décidé de placer sa fille."

-" Il a commit des délits?"

-" Ils estimaient qu'une petite fille de 7 ans n'avait pas sa place avec un père qui ne pensait qu'à la violence et qui sombrait dans l'alcoolisme. "

Finch observa attentivement le visage de John, sachant très bien que cela lui évoquerait des souvenirs de son propre passé. Mais Reese ne laissa rien paraitre.

-" L'assistante sociale lui a proposé de lui rendre sa fille, Kara, si il se rachetait une conduite."

-" Donc elle pourrait être une cible potentielle et donc il pourrait être un criminel."

-" Possible oui. Il a arrêté l'alcool. Mais ses finances étant dans un état déplorable, il s'est remis à boxer clandestinement. "

-" Histoire de renflouer ses comptes. "

-" Exactement. Une fois toutes les deux semaines, il perçoit un montant de 500 dollars sur son compte que j'ai réussi à pirater. "

Harold se rassit devant son ordinateur et tapota. Reese se positionna derrière lui.

-" Je suppose que vous avez trouvé un plan pour que je l'approche?"

-" C'est un peu compliqué à vrai dire. Je me suis renseigné sur les méthodes de recrutements des boxeurs de ce club. A priori, ils ne prennent pas n'importe qui. Que des anciens boxeurs, ou des champions. Et avec agent."

John se déplaça à côté de son patron afin de le regarder.

-" Hors de question Finch!"

-" Je n'ai rien dit encore Monsieur Reese."

-" Je vous vois venir. Vous allez jouer l'agent, et c'est un milieu dangereux. Alors pas question de vous exposer à quoi que ce soit."

Finch fut touché par la réaction de son associé, protecteur quoi qu'il arrive. Il continua à écrire sur son clavier et cliqua sur la souris, faisant apparaitre un ensemble de fichiers, des coupures de journaux, des extraits de presses. John observa.

-" Vous n'avez pas le choix Monsieur Reese. Vous serez John Smoke dit le "dragon" et je serais Harry Buntings."

-" Le dragon? Vous êtes sérieux Finch?"

-"Les dragons sont associés à la force de la nature. Ils sont dangereux mais pas hostiles. En chine ils sont symboles de vie et de puissance, en Indonésie et en Grèce se sont des protecteurs, et se sont des ravisseurs de princesses en Europe médiévale. Je trouve que cela vous correspond plutôt bien. "

John se sentit fier comme un paon et bomba le torse, devant Finch qui roula des yeux mais qui n'en pensait pas moins. Il crut bon de rajouter une taquinerie pour ne pas le laisser percevoir les sentiments cachés derrière ce simple surnom:

-" Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agisse d'un mythe bien sur."

John ravala son sourire faignant d'être vexé. L'homme au costume se pencha sur l'écran, lisant grossièrement les articles.

-" Vous nous avez carrément crée un passé de boxeur? C'est crédible?"

Finch se pivota pour lui lancer un regard noir.

-" Douteriez vous de mes capacités Monsieur Reese?"

-" Non, non Finch. Mais là, c'est pas rien."

-" Vous êtes un champion en Russie et avez été plusieurs fois champion d'Europe. Ils n'y verront que du feu. L'Europe ne les intéresse pas visiblement."

John se redressa.

-" Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, je vous veux le moins possible dans les parages."

-" Evidemment. Je ne suis que votre agent. Et il va falloir que je m'occupe de la fille de Monsieur Strike. Nous avons rendez vous cette après-midi à 14 heures avec Michael Hodges que tout le monde appelle "Miky". C'est le gérant du club. Il est très sélectif, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a que des champions. Et si j'en crois sa façon de travailler, vous devriez très vite l'intéresser. Mais Monsieur Strike serait son poulain."

John soupira. Il détestait que son partenaire soit mêlé à son enquête mais Harold ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il se résigna et se promit de faire en sorte que son patron soit le moins exposé possible. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

-" Très bien, mais il va nous falloir changer de tenue. On ne sera jamais pris au sérieux comme ça."

-" J'en ai bien peur. Je vais devoir ressortir ces vieux costumes en polyester..."

John sourit devant l'air désespéré d'Harold.

-" Mon pauvre Finch, vous vivez dans un monde injuste. Le polyester devrait être interdit!"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harold sourit, amusé par les taquineries.

-" Rendez-vous dans deux heures! Et ne soyez pas en retard!"

Mais c'était trop tard, John avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. Finch observa Bear.

-" Bien, tu viens? Allons-nous vêtir de nos vêtements de monsieur tout le monde."

Bear se leva et ils partirent à l'appartement du millionnaire.

Deux heures plus tard les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant le club. John avait revêtu un jean bleu marine, une paire de basket, un pull à capuche gris foncé et pris un sac avec tout le nécessaire de boxe. Harold portait un costume une pièce, dans un tissu d'une qualité médiocre, d'un gris chiné fade. Une chemise à petits carreaux bleus, ouverte, laissant entrevoir son tee-shirt blanc.

Ils sortirent du véhicule et John sourit en voyant Harold dégager son col de veste de son cou.

-" Un souci avec votre veste Harold?"

-" Comment font les gens pour supporter un tissu pareil? C'est un crime pour la peau!"

John le scruta de bas en haut, ce qui mit mal à l'aise l'informaticien.

-" J'avoue que vous êtes nettement mieux dans vos costumes hors de prix. A part le col ouvert."

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le compliment. Surpris d'ailleurs d'entendre son agent les lui faire. Mais il prit ça pour une énième taquinerie. Sauf que la taquinerie arriva juste après.

-" Bien, quand vous aurez fini de faire votre princesse Finch, on pourra peut-être y aller?!" Dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Harold lui lança un regard assassin et passa devant lui pour entrer dans le club. Il fut tout de suite suivi de John qui lui lança au creux de l'oreille:

-" Ne refaites jamais ça : rentrer seul! C'est dangereux."

-" Une princesse n'a peur de rien!"

Ils furent coupé par une armoire à glace, noir.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

John se plaça immédiatement devant Harold.

-" On a rendez-vous avec Miky."

-" Et vous êtes qui?"

L'informaticien plaça sa main sur le bras de John pour l'apaiser et le pousser légèrement.

-" John et Harry. Et on ne voudrait pas être en retard. Si vous croyez qu'on a que ça à faire?! Mon poulain a un autre rendez-vous. Alors on se bouge et vous nous emmenez à lui. Pas de temps à perdre avec son gorille."

John observa Finch, semblant être à côté d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'informaticien s'était complètement mis dans son rôle. Le grand baraqué s'approcha de Finch cherchant à le toiser de toute sa hauteur et à le menacer, mais Harold ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ils furent interrompus par une voix venant du fond.

-" Hey Duke! Laisse-les, c'est mon rendez-vous de 14 heures. Vas voir Alan, il a besoin de toi."

-" Très bien patron."

Reese et Finch s'avancèrent vers Miky qui leur tendit la main. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, un cure dent entre les lèvres, moustache tombante. Et visiblement ancien boxeur également à en juger par sa carrure.

-" Désolé, il est un peu brut de décoffrage mais il faut ça, vu le nombre de branleurs qui s'pointent ici. Vous comprendrez que j'ai pas de temps à perdre."

-" Nous non plus Monsieur Hodges."

Le gérant observa Finch du coin de l'œil et lui empoigna la main en la serrant d'une poigne ferme que Finch chercha à maitriser.

-" Ah, j'vous en prie, appelez moi Miky. Asseyez-vous."

Il regarda John.

-" Alors c'est toi le champion d'Europe, le fameux "Dragon"? C'est quoi ta catégorie? Poids plume? Remarque j'me méfie toujours de vous. Vous avez l'air de petits moineaux mais souvent y'en a sous les plumes!"

Mais John ne lui répondit pas et laissa Harold le faire.

-" On cherche un club où il pourra montrer ce qu'il sait faire et pourquoi pas prendre le titre. On nous a dit que vous saviez faire ça."

-" Vous savez donc aussi que je ne prends pas n'importe qui. Et faut aligner si votre p'tit vaut le coup."

-" Ca ne sera pas un problème."

Miky siffla un grand coup et hurla:

-" Hank! Ramène ton cul!"

Un autre boxeur passa la porte.

-" Ouais patron?"

-" Fais faire un tour à Johnny. Et dis à Alan de se préparer, j'voudrais le voir à l'œuvre."

Mais Harold l'arrêta.

-" Hors de question qu'il s'abime si je n'ai pas de garantie. Il ne combat pas n'importe quand et n'importe comment."

John s'interposa, jouant aussi son rôle.

-" Ca va Harry. Ca me fera du bien de me dégourdir les bras un peu."

Miky claqua ses mains, heureux.

-" Super! Voilà un gars comme j'les aime. Allez Hank bouges-toi un peu."

-" Très bien patron. Allez viens."

John se leva et disparu dans la salle, laissant Harold à contrecœur. Mais s'il voulait approcher Alan et se faire une place dans le club il fallait qu'il s'intègre et vite.

-" Ici c'est la zone pour les débutants. On a pas mal de jeunes de la rue qui viennent s'entrainer ici. Miky aime s'occuper des laissés pour compte. "

-" Ca fait longtemps que tu bosses pour lui?"

-" Ouais, j'étais un de ces jeunes. Je serais sans doute mort dans ma banlieue si il ne m'avait pas gardé pour boxer."

Il ouvrit une porte et entra. John tomba sur une autre salle avec deux rings, du matériel de boxe partout autour et vit une dizaine d'hommes cette fois ci, s'entrainer.

-" Ici c'est notre coin. C'est là que tu t'entraineras si jamais il te prend. Mais si ton agent a du pognon, il te prendra. On est un peu dans une mauvaise phase là."

-" Tous les clubs ont du mal à vivre de toute façon."

-" C'est sûr. Mais Miky a fait un très gros crédit pour faire cette salle et il n'a pas trouvé encore quelqu'un qui lui rapporte suffisamment."

Hank se tourna et fit un geste à un homme au fond qui s'entrainait. John reconnu immédiatement Alan.

-" Hey, viens là!"

Alan s'arrêta de frapper son sac et s'approcha.

-" Miky voudrait que tu testes ce mec."

John lui dit bonjour et Alan lui renvoya.

-" Il fait chier, j'ai autre chose à foutre. Demande à Jim! Il en branle pas une."

-" Je sais mec, mais c'est toi qu'il veut. Et tu sais qu'il y a que toi pour savoir."

-" Ouais, bah dis lui d'aller se faire foutre!"

Alan soupira et retourna sur son sac. L'employé de Miky se tourna vers John.

-" Désolé, il a des soucis en ce moment. Hey Jim! Tu peux v'nir?"

Hank expliqua à Jim et alla voir Miky pour lui expliquer le changement, puis revint vers John.

-" Allez viens, je vais te montrer les vestiaires et tu te prépares comme ça on envoi après."

John le suivit et alla se préparer.

Pendant ce temps Harold avait négocié la prise en charge de "Johnny". Il avait eu envie de reprendre Miky à plusieurs reprises, ne supportant pas qu'on appelle John ainsi.

-"Jim va un peu le boxer, c'est un de mes meilleurs éléments. Ca me permettra de savoir son niveau."

-" Vous verrez, John est bien au dessus de votre homme."

-" Laissez-moi en juger. Allez, allons voir ça."

Les deux hommes allèrent dans la grande salle. John et Jim étaient déjà sur le ring. Reese avait retiré son pull et s'était mis en pantalon de survêtement et tee-shirt. Harold ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, le voyant pour la première fois dans une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée. Miky se dirigea vers Jim et lui donna des instructions. Finch en fit de même.

-" Soyez prudent, et tachez de ne pas le mettre KO dès le départ. " Lui dit-il tout bas.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le laisser un peu se fatiguer."

Il ajusta ses gants et se tourna. Harold sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Inquiet de devoir assister à ça. N'aimant pas voir son agent prendre des coups. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir en prendre pour créer une illusion. Une fois de plus il repensa à ses pensées de la veille. Il était responsable des blessures et des bleus de John. Et il en avait assez. Parce que depuis quelques temps il n'aspirait plus qu'au bonheur de Reese. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de Miky sur le ring.

-" Bien les gars. Un petit combat à la loyale, juste pour voir ce que tu vaux Johnny. Mais ne vous ménagez pas hein. J'ai besoin de savoir à qui j'ai affaire."

Il fit un signe à Jim et lança le combat. Harold se retint de respirer en voyant les deux hommes se tourner autour. Jim cherchait d'emblé à frapper. John esquiva les trois premiers coups puis laissa le quatrième l'atteindre en plein visage. Finch ferma les yeux. Il fut rejoint par Miky.

-" Il a un bon déplacement."

Jim lança un uppercut qui atterrit directement sous la mâchoire de John mais il ne vacilla pas et rétorqua avec une série de coups droits et un revers dans les côtes de Jim. Miky sembla ravi.

-" Jolie série! Il est sec votre type. Y a de la nervosité dans ses coups, j'adore ça."

Jim tenta de reprendre ses esprits et lança un coup dans les côtes de John qui cette fois se plia. Harold s'avança immédiatement comprenant qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, repensant aux ecchymoses qu'il avait vu hier. Il savait que d'autres devaient parsemer son torse. Miky sembla déçu mais Finch se tourna pour lui donner une explication.

-" Il s'est entrainé violement hier et il a sans doute une côte fêlée. Il ne voulait pas que je vous le dise. Il ne se laisse jamais tomber."

Miky sembla impressionné cette fois, au grand soulagement du millionnaire. Il se retourna vers le ring, observant les deux hommes se boxer et s'envoyer des coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Les deux hommes semblaient réellement se battre et John ne retenait plus ses coups. Il fronça les sourcils. Miky se rapprocha d'Harold.

-" Ils ont le même style de boxe. Ca m'va!"

Il siffla.

-" C'est bon les gars, j'en ai assez vu. Merci Jim. Tu peux retourner t'entrainer."

Jim observa John d'un œil inquisiteur.

-" Tu boxes bien pour un gars rachitique comme toi"

-" Tu as de la chance que je me sois retenu"

Jim s'avança tout proche du visage de John pour le menacer du regard.

-" Tu vas voir espèce de tarlouse ce que je vais te mettre dans la gueule la prochaine fois."

Miky intervint en les séparant.

-" Du calme les gars. On en fera un autre ok. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je veux voir."

John finit par descendre et Harold se précipita vers lui.

-" Tout vas bien?"

Il vit tout de suite qu'il cherchait à masquer sa douleur aux côtes.

-" Ca va. J'espère avoir été convainquant."

-" Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous lui avez plu."

John attrapa son sac et se dirigea dans les vestiaires. Pendant ce temps Harold se dirigea dans le bureau de Miky.

-" Vous voyez? Et encore il s'est retenu."

Le gérant fouilla ses papiers, tout en allumant un cigare. Finch toussota sous la fumée.

-" Ouais ça me va. J'aime ce genre de gabarit. Il a l'air d'en avoir sous le capot. Voila le contrat. Il pourra venir quand il veut. Je vais organiser des combats dans la semaine. Je pense qu'il est déjà prêt, vous en pensez quoi?"

Finch attrapa le contrat et le signa. Il se pinça la lèvre en imaginant déjà John encore en train de se battre. Il détestait ça mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-" Je vais voir ça avec lui."

Miky claqua une nouvelle fois ses mains, heureux.

-" Fantastique."

0o0o0o0o0o

John et Harold rentrèrent à la bibliothèque. Finch observa du coin de l'œil son partenaire qui continuait à masquer ses douleurs.

-" Je vais rentrer et prendre une douche si ça ne vous gênes pas."

-" Vous pouvez la prendre ici si vous voulez Monsieur Reese."

-" Finch, ça va. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. C'est juste une côte et elle n'est pas cassée."

-" Non ce n'est pas *juste* une côte John. Vous êtes douloureux et ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à le masquer, je vous connais par cœur. Je ne comprends pas votre obstination à m'empêcher de prendre soin de vous. "

John vit la colère à peine retenue dans le ton de son patron. Il était touché de sa sollicitude mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être cet homme fort sur lequel Finch pouvait s'appuyer. Et lui montrer sa faiblesse était hors de question.

-" Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Et je sais très bien m'occuper de moi."

Harold se sentit vexé d'être repoussé de la sorte et s'installa devant son ordinateur sans le moindre regard.

-" Très bien. Faites comme bon vous semble. Maintenant tachez d'être en forme pour la semaine à venir, Monsieur Hodges veut déjà organiser des combats. Bonne soirée Monsieur Reese."

Aussitôt les mots sortit de sa bouche Harold les regretta. Et son ton sec eut l'effet escompté. John s'était immédiatement tendu sous l'agression verbale et n'avait pas demandé son reste.

Une fois l'ex agent sortit, Finch soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il attrapa ses lunettes et se massa l'arrête du nez. Fatigué de se faire rattraper par ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protéger John, comme lui le faisait. Mais Reese était têtu. Il savait que cette enquête allait sans doute mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et ce n'était que le début. Il espérait juste que ses mots un peu durs allaient vite être oubliés.

De son côté John tentait de se détendre sous la douche brulante. L'eau coulant sur ses épaules et coulant sur son dos meurtrit. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Finch. Pourquoi ce ton et cette attitude ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il se mettait sur la défensive dès qu'il était blessé et surtout parce qu'il le repoussait dès qu'il voulait s'occuper de lui. Il se promit de cacher davantage ses douleurs. Il voulait retrouver la paix entre eux. Et surtout il ne supportait pas de savoir que son partenaire s'inquiétait pour lui; ça c'était son boulot à lui.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, avec une tension palpable entre les deux hommes. Le seul avantage qu'en avait tiré John était que Finch ne venait plus au club et se mettait hors de danger. Reese avait réussi à nouer le contact avec Alan qui restait cependant très fermé à toute discussion d'ordre privé. Il ne parlait que de boxe. John avait réussi quand même à le faire évoquer le sujet de sa paternité mais sans en savoir d'avantage. Miky s'approcha des deux hommes en pleine discussion.

-" Salut les gars. Bon, j'ai pas réussi à avoir un match valable cette semaine."

Alan le coupa.

-" Tu fais chier Miky! Ca fait déjà deux semaines sans rien. Tu sais que je peux pas rester comme ça."

-" Hey, je fais ce que je peux ok? Et si tu me laissais finir au lieu de toujours la ramener, tu saurais que j'ai trouvé un arrangement. Un type a bien voulu organiser un combat mais il veut que ce soit entre deux types de mon club. Et c'est bizarre, parce qu'il a demandé à ce que ce soit vous deux."

Il pointa son doigt sur John.

-" T'as dit à quelqu'un que tu t'entrainais ici?"

Reese fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment cela pouvait être possible. Peut-être que Finch avait fait sa promotion.

-" J'en sais rien. Peut être qu'Harry en a parlé autour de lui."

-" Bon vous êtes ok?"

Alan prit enfin la parole.

-" Ca dépend. Ca paye bien?"

-" Vous aurez 1000 chacun. Et un bonus pour le vainqueur."

-" Ca m'va. C'est quand?"

-" Dans trois jours, le temps de faire un peu de promo, mais je vous préviens les gars, c'est pas légal alors motus c'est clair?"

John hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Alan répondit par l'affirmative. Miky et Strike partirent dans le bureau laissant John seul. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et appela immédiatement son patron.

-" Finch?"

-" Oui Monsieur Reese?"

John fronça les sourcils en entendant des voix d'enfants dans son oreillette.

-" Où êtes-vous?"

-" Je suis allé voir les services sociaux qui s'occupent de Mademoiselle Strike. La petite fille semble très attachée à son père mais cela fait quelque temps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Et visiblement, l'assistance sociale n'a pas l'air très encline à vouloir céder sur le cas de Monsieur Strike."

-" Ca expliquerait son agressivité ici. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de louche?"

-" Non pas vraiment. Tout semble normal, si on peut considérer une situation comme celle là normale. Et de votre côte Monsieur Reese?"

Le ton semblait plus détendu. Harold avait brisé la tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

-" Impossible d'avoir une discussion personnelle avec Alan. Il se ferme dès que j'aborde le sujet. Par contre Miky est venu nous trouver. Il a organisé un combat entre Alan et moi."

Harold s'arrêta de marcher et son cœur s'accéléra. Il tenta de masquer son angoisse.

-" Quand est-ce?"

-" Dans trois jours. Finch, vous avez dit à quelqu'un que j'étais là?"

Cela inquiéta d'avantage Harold.

-" Non pourquoi cette question Monsieur Reese?"

-" Apparemment un type a commandé ce combat et il voulait que ce soit Alan et moi en face à face. Je ne sais pas qui c'est."

-" Qui pourrait bien savoir?"

-" Peut-être que tout le passé que vous m'avez crée est arrivé aux yeux de ce type. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Finch reprit sa marche encore plus anxieux. Quand son agent avait un pressentiment, il était généralement avéré.

-" Je rentre immédiatement à la bibliothèque et je fais une recherche. J'espère trouver qui a fouillé votre passé."

-" Très bien, je vous rejoins dans une demi heure. Indien ce soir?"

Harold sourit, les repas étaient leur façon de se faire pardonner. Il savait que son attitude avait blessé John. C'était pourtant à lui de s'excuser mais visiblement l'ex agent avait quelque chose à se reprocher aussi. Il choisit de ne pas chercher et accepta volontiers la marque de paix.

Quand l'homme au costume arriva avec le repas, Harold était affairé devant son ordinateur, le visage fermé. Bear vint immédiatement saluer son maitre qui le récompensa d'une caresse. Il s'approcha de son partenaire et posa le sachet sur la table à côté de lui.

-" Finch, arrêtez de froncer les sourcils comme ça vous allez finir par être marqué à force."

Harold se tourna vers lui avec un semblant de sourire cherchant à cacher sa nervosité et son anxiété.

\- " Je cherche celui qui a commandé le combat, mais à part quelques farfouilleurs visiblement inoffensifs, je n'ai rien trouvé de préoccupant. Ni qui il est. "

John sortit la nourriture et tendit la boite à Harold puis s'assit à ses côtés tout en commençant à ouvrir son paquet et à manger goulument sous le sourire, cette fois amusé, de Finch.

-" Alors pourquoi vous avez l'air si tendu?"

Raté. John avait remarqué. Harold commença à manger également.

-" Parce que je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut savoir qui vous êtes."

-" Laissez tombé Finch. Je crois que c'est les types du club. De vraies pipelettes. Et dans ce milieu, le bouche à oreille va bon train."

-" J'espère que vous avez raison Monsieur Reese."

L'ex reclus observa du coin de l'œil son partenaire. Il avait l'air en forme et affamé. Il sentit une vague de tendresse l'entourer. Il aimait le voir ainsi, détendu et dans les gestes du quotidien. Il aimait avoir des moments normaux. Leurs repas étaient les seuls qui lui faisait se sentir vivant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir plus. Et pour soulager les douleurs et le poids que portait John. Car il le savait, malgré son apparente détente, John était un homme torturé de l'intérieur. Il fut tiré de son questionnement par la prise de parole de son partenaire.

-" Moi ce qui me tracasse c'est qu'on n'ait toujours pas vu la trace d'une quelconque menace."

-" Peut-être un combat truqué? Allez savoir. Mais moi non plus je ne trouve rien."

-" Votre machine s'est peut-être trompée pour une fois."

-" Allons Monsieur Reese. Combien de fois allons nous avoir cette conversation?"

John sourit.

-" Autant de fois qu'elle vous fera réagir Finch."

Harold sourit. Les taquineries étaient de retour, signe que leur relation était revenue au beau fixe. Il soupira d'aise. Et ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-" Comment vont vos côtes?"

-" Ca va mieux. Je serais prêt pour dimanche."

-" Bien."

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Dimanche arriva plus vite que Finch ne l'aurait cru. Le matin ils s'étaient encore disputés. Cela devenait un peu trop récurant à son gout. Mais John avait refusé catégoriquement qu'Harold assiste au match. Prétextant, à juste titre, que si quelque chose se produisait, il ne pourrait pas protéger le numéro et lui. Ce à quoi avait évidement répondu Finch par un "Seul les numéros comptent Monsieur Reese." S'en était suivi une joute verbale qui avait dégénéré. Tout ça parce qu'Harold craignait pour la sécurité de John. Et bien sur John usa de son côté protecteur et menaça de ne s'occuper que de Finch et pas du numéro. Et l'informaticien avait fini par céder. Craignant aussi d'exposer d'avantage Reese au danger. C'est donc derrière son ordinateur qu'il attendait avec angoisse l'appel de son partenaire. John ne pouvant pas porter son oreillette.

Cependant Harold ne résista pas à ses pulsions d'angoisse et pirata le téléphone de Miky de façon a entendre le combat.

-" Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue pour ce combat exceptionnel, proposé par nos sponsors Archanum. Ce soir, un match qui va opposer deux pointures de la boxe. Avant de vous les présenter, n'oubliez pas d'aller poser vos paris."

Le cœur de Finch commença à accélérer, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle John était.

 _-" Bien, à ma droite, pesant 90 kilos, pour 1 mètre 90, votre chouchou mesdames, le beau gosse de Manhattan, plus de 23 victoires en championnat, et à ce jour invaincu chez nous, veuillez faire un triomphe pour Appolllllllooooooo!"_

La foule acclama Alan. Bear sentit le malaise chez son maitre et vint poser son museau sur la jambe d'Harold qui le caressa immédiatement, trouvant un peu de réconfort.

-" Espérons que tout se passe bien."

Il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix du présentateur.

 _-" Et maintenant à ma gauche, tout droit venu d'Europe, pensant 85 kilos pour 1 mètre 88, plusieurs fois champion d'Europe et pour la toute première fois chez nous, veuillez faire un accueil chaleureux pour Johhhhhnnnny le dragon!"_

Harold entendit les sifflets et les "huuus" de la foule. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il n'allait pas survivre. Le combat finit par commencer, et les commentaires du présentateur allaient à une vitesse folle. L'ex reclus chercha à visualiser le match, grimaçant quand il savait que John se laissait frapper, se crispant quand il entendait que son dragon rétorquait avec fougue. Puis vint le ding du premier round.

 _-" Quel match messieurs! C'est très serré. Johnny le dragon ne ménage pas ses coups, et Apollo semble plus en forme que jamais! Les paris sont actuellement très serrés. Donnant notre champion vainqueur. Mais rien n'est joué. N'hésitez pas à continuer à placer vos paris messieurs, dames."_

Puis vint le deuxième round. Il semblait plus violent que le premier. Harold se leva à plusieurs reprises en entendant les décomptes du juge. Quelqu'un était au sol mais il ne savait pas qui. Une fois se fut Alan, puis cette fois ci John. Il allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi avait il refusé d'y aller! C'était bien pire de rester là. Il entendit la sonnerie de fin de round. Soulagé. Puis il entendit la voix de Miky parler à Alan.

 _-" Tu le tiens. Surveille bien son côté droit. Et dés que tu peux tape ses côtes. Il a une blessure là, ça devrait le rincer."_

Harold se leva à nouveau, faisant bondir Bear qui se mit à aboyer.

-" Espèce de..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en entendant le début du dernier round. Puis une discussion à côté des hurlements de la foule attira son attention. Les deux hommes parlaient suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende.

 _-" C'est bizarre cette histoire. J'ai fouillé sur le passé de cet Harry et j'ai trouvé que de vieilles coupures de journaux. Les victoires de Johnny pareil. Ils ont pas internet en Europe?"_

 _-"Je sais pas. Mais regarde le bien quand même. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et surtout de retenir ses coups."_

 _\- "Tu parles Alan lui fou la raclée encore."_

 _-" Non, observe ses coudes, il anticipe chaque mouvement et il se contracte pile a l'impact. Je sais pas pourquoi il se retient par contre. Mais t'as raison ces deux là sont louches. Mais tu sais quoi? Je m'en branle, le boss nous a dit de lui amener ce type alors on va le faire et se faire un beau pactole!"_

Cette fois-ci cela en fut trop pour Finch. Il se leva, attrapa son manteau et partit vers la salle. Il fallait qu'il voit John, qu'il le prévienne.

De son côté Reese essuyait le sang qui commençait à couler de son arcade visiblement ouverte. Un soigneur s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, il avala et se rinça avec. Le soigneur palpa la plaie et lui tendit les doigts devant ses yeux:

-" Combien tu vois de doigt?"

-" 3"

-" Et là?"

-" 4" Répondit John.

Le soigneur attrapa un tube de vaseline et l'appliqua sur l'arcade de Reese qui avait cessé de saigner. Il fit signe que John était prêt. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Et quelque chose inquiéta l'ex agent. La façon de boxer d'Alan avait littéralement changé. Ses coups étaient plus précis, plus vifs et surtout il aurait reconnu cette façon de frapper entre mille. Il esquiva un énième coup et frappa de toutes ses forces dès qu'il sut que le contact se ferait. La lèvre d'Alan en fit les frais et saigna abondamment mettant fin au round.

La fin du match fut sonnée. Donnant John vainqueur. La foule l'acclamât et Miky fut très content de ses deux poulains. Mais Reese était sur ses gardes. Comment avait-il pu louper ça? Comment avait-il manqué le fait qu'Alan était un ex agent de la CIA lui aussi ? Et surtout pourquoi Finch ne l'avait pas vu ? Maintenant il savait que Strike ne serait pas la victime mais probablement le criminel. Les trois hommes retournèrent au club. Dans le véhicule Miky ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, reprenant le match en l'analysant. Alan était silencieux. John n'hésiterait pas à l'attraper seul à seul pour en savoir plus dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il puisse contacter Finch.

Celui-ci arrivait à la salle. Il fut surpris de voir le peu de véhicules devant la porte. Et compris rapidement qu'il arrivait trop tard. Le match était terminé. Il fut rassuré cependant en apprenant que John allait bien. Il appela immédiatement sur son téléphone pour le prévenir de ce qu'il avait entendu mais tomba sur la messagerie. Il laissa un message lui demandant de le rappeler le plus rapidement possible. Il remonta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le club sachant que les boxeurs s'y rendraient.

Une fois sur place, John entra et chercha à aller dans les vestiaires mais il fut stoppé par Hank.

-" Y a des types qui veulent te voir avec Miky, dans le bureau, viens."

John soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Harold. Hank ouvrit la porte et laissa Reese entrer. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant deux hommes en face de lui, se tenant de chaque coté du bureau.

-" Assieds-toi. Il arrive."

Mais John sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il resta debout prêt à bondir sur les deux hommes.

-" Qui êtes vous ?"

Un des deux gars sortit son arme et la pointa tout de suite sur John qui resta de marbre.

-" J'ai dit assieds-toi!"

L'ex agent n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Il ne lâcha pas son assaillant du regard, réfléchissant à quel moment il allait agir, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque. Il posa vite sa main comprenant qu'on venait de le piquer. L'homme qui venait de lui injecter un produit paralysant s'avança.

-" Je vous avais dit de l'attacher et de le piquer. Il est extrêmement bien entrainé."

John dû attendre que l'homme se place devant lui pour le voir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese. Je vous avais dit que nous nous retrouverions un jour."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, en plein New York Root entendit un téléphone public sonner. Elle se tourna et décrocha:

-" Alpha: gravité, Roméo: drama, November: edition, Gold: lourd..."

Puis une autre série vint s'ajouter. Root raccrocha immédiatement et chercha à identifier les numéros. Puis la machine finit par lui donner distinctement les noms:

"Admin. Asset."

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN : Deuxième chapitre et avant dernier. Les choses se gâtent.**_

 _ **Je tiens juste à dire que vous allez, hélas, tomber sur un passage qui se rapproche de la fic de Rochelle et tout ceci est indépendant de ma volonté et n'est pas pompé. J'avais écrit ça depuis bien (trop) longtemps. C'est donc une coïncidence (assez drôle d'ailleurs).**_

 _ **Rochelle : Désolée de te décevoir ma seule référence sur la machine était dans le chapitre précèdent. Donc ne t'attends pas à la voir apparaitre par la suite. Et effectivement la coupure est de bonne guerre lol.**_

 _ **Jade181184 : Oh oui menace moi j'adore ! Je tiens à dire que je voulais poster d'un trait cette fic mais mon côté sadique a pris le dessus et une petite envie de vengeance aussi je dois l'avouer !**_

 _ **CoolMhouse : Merci pour ton com, toujours plaisant. Fallait bien que je fasse un peu de suspens quand même. Et j'ai même envie de te dire que ce n'est pas fini. Je ne peux pas être toujours drôle lol !**_

 _ **Merci à notre Finchette Madame Isatis du Matou encore et toujours pour ses yeux de lynx et son aide. Que ferions-nous sans toi ?**_

 _ **Allez finit les blabla, place à la lecture.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

John chercha à bouger mais n'y parvint pas.

-" Oh vous pouvez bien essayer Monsieur Reese. Ce sérum neutralise le système nerveux de chacun de vos muscles. Mais vous connaissez déjà. Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que je fais ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Le cœur de John s'emballa. L'homme devant lui fit signe à ses gardes de quitter la pièce en claquant des doigts. Une fois les deux hommes seuls, il reprit la discussion.

-" Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre comment vous avez fait pour déjouer mon plan. Comment quelqu'un comme vous avait autant de ressources. Et quel mépris de vous avoir pris pour quelqu'un du gouvernement. J'ai compris que vous ne travaillez plus pour eux. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sache, que j'obtienne ce pouvoir."

Il se leva et fit quelques pas le long de la pièce.

-" Je me suis aussi demandé comment vous aviez fait pour disparaitre comme ça. Parce que je vous ai cherché Monsieur Reese et qu'elle surprise d'apprendre que vous étiez mort."

Il se mit à rire.

-" C'est absolument fabuleux! Vous avez disparu des radars et pourtant vous obtenez de précieuses informations pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que vous n'êtes pas seul. Alan m'a donné tout ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attraper votre patron. Harold."

John sentit que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Non, tout mais pas lui. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire quoi que ce soit. Il priait pour que Finch reste à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son partenaire était déjà en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. En effet Harold venait d'arriver au club. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec Duke.

-" Où est John ?"

Duke ne répondit pas. Harold pivota prit de panique, cherchant du regard.

-" John?!"

Dans le bureau l'ex agent entendit la voix de Finch. Et sa colère grimpa en flèche. Mais pas contre son partenaire, mais contre lui. Parce qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

L'homme en face de lui sourit.

-" Tiens, il semblerait que je ne vais pas avoir à chercher bien longtemps. "

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ordonna à ses gorilles d'aller le chercher. Harold vit deux hommes s'avancer vers lui et il recula instinctivement mais fut vite rattrapé. Ils le saisirent par les bras et le dirigèrent vers le bureau.

-" Que voulez vous ?"

Lorsqu'il entra il reconnut immédiatement la nuque de John. Mais il resta de marbre comprenant que la situation était sans doute tendue. Il toisa l'homme en face de lui.

-" Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez vous ?"

L'autre homme sortit une arme de dernière son pantalon et la pointa vers Finch en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

-" Alistair Wesley. Alors c'est vous."

Finch se tendit à l'évocation de ce nom. Se remémorant immédiatement le numéro qu'ils avaient eu à sauver des mains de cet homme. John lui avait dit qu'il faudrait s'en méfier. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde avoir de nouveau affaire à lui. Il observa John qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il observa rapidement son torse et fut rassuré en voyant les vas et vient de sa poitrine signifiant qu'il respirait encore.

-" Que lui avez vous fait?"

\- "Oh ne vous en faites pas pour lui. C'est un paralysant, ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Vous savez, je sais de quoi il est capable. Et je ne prendrais aucun risque avec lui. En revanche, vous, je ne vous connais pas. Harold, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je comprends bien que vous êtes le patron. C'est parfait. La fête va pouvoir commencer alors."

Wesley appela ses acolytes.

-" Embarquez les. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Et surtout, attachez-moi celui là ! Du serflex et n'ayez pas peur de serrer. "

Harold et John furent sortit sans ménagement. Le plus grand portait l'ex agent comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. On leur mit un sac sur la tête et ils partirent en camion. Finch ne dit rien, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient seuls. Mais il angoissait terriblement. Il entendit soudain le raclement de gorge de son partenaire, mais visiblement il n'était pas encore en état de parler.

Après un temps qui leur paru interminable, le véhicule stoppa et on les fit entrer dans une salle. On leur hotta les sacs qu'ils avaient sur les yeux. John était au sol, et un des gorilles le détacha. Lorsqu'Harold ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se retrouva dans cette pièce lugubre, sombre, sale. Une seule fenêtre en hauteur, inaccessible. Et le froid le saisit immédiatement, sans parler de l'humidité. Il se tourna et se rapprocha rapidement de John, s'accroupissant devant lui.

-" John, comment vous sentez vous?"

Reese sembla se réveiller d'une énorme cuite. Il se frotta le visage et pris enfin la parole.

-" Ca va. Ils ne vous ont rien fait?"

-" Non, moi ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

-" Bon sang Harold, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que vous veniez?"

-" J'ai entendu des hommes parler d'une remise d'argent contre votre enlèvement. Enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Et ne pouvant pas vous joindre..."

Il aida John à se relever. Celui-ci fit un tour rapide de la pièce.

-" Vous n'auriez jamais du venir."

-" Et quoi? Vous laissez à la merci de ces hommes? Hors de question."

-" Maintenant nous voilà bien tous les deux."

Harold l'observa, cherchant s'il avait souffert du combat. Outre son arcade ouverte, il semblait en forme.

-" Ce Wesley, c'est bien celui que je crois?"

-" Oui Finch."

John semblait complètement absent. Harold se demanda pourquoi il avait cette attitude. Il devait lui en vouloir probablement d'être venu. Soudain il le vit se retourner et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-" Finch écoutez moi attentivement. Ce type est un ancien du MI-6 et il sait qui je suis. Il va chercher autant de renseignements sur nous, sur ce que nous faisons et comment, que possible. Et il va les chercher par n'importe quel moyen. Je sais d'avance ce qu'il va faire. Alors surtout Harold, quoi qu'il me fasse, ne dites rien."

Finch écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'emballant devant l'air sérieux de son partenaire.

-" Que voulez vous dire? Que va-t-il faire?"

John l'attrapa par les bras pour être plus prés et lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-" Harold, ne me lâchez jamais du regard d'accord? N'oubliez pas que j'ai été formé à encaisser tout ça."

-" Comment ça? Vous me faites peur Monsieur Reese."

John savait qu'Harold allait vite perdre pied. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de le garder en vie. Il sentit l'angoisse émaner de Finch, lui faisant un nœud à l'estomac.

-" Si vous craquez, il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer tous les deux."

Ils entendirent des pas.

-" John, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?"

-" Rien pour le moment. N'oubliez pas, focalisez vous sur mon regard. Et tenez bon. Je vous promets de nous sortir de là, d'accord? Faites-moi confiance."

Harold déglutit. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, cherchant ce que voulait insinuer Reese. Il assembla les pièces de cette conversation. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de conclure son analyse que les deux hommes d'Alistair ouvrirent la porte. Tous les deux armés jusqu'aux dents, tenant John en joue.

-" T'as pas intérêt à bouger un seul doigt, sinon on te descend. C'est clair? Allez dehors tous les deux."

Un des deux hommes stoppa John et lui mis les mains dans le dos pour lui menotter. Il lui passa des chaines aux chevilles. Harold paniqua.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!"

L'autre homme frappa Finch au visage avec la crosse de son arme, faisant réagir immédiatement John qui tenta de lui sauter dessus mais l'autre homme le stoppa avec les chaines, faisant s'écrouler Reese au sol. Harold surprit du geste bascula en arrière, lui aussi au sol. Il se frotta immédiatement le menton, sentant la douleur dans toute sa mâchoire. John se redressa autant qu'il le put pour regarder son patron.

-" Ca va Harold?"

Il lui fit signe que oui. Les deux gorilles relevèrent les deux hommes. John lança un regard assassin sur celui qui avait frappé Harold.

-" Retouche le, et je te promets une mort encore plus douloureuse que ce que je t'ai prévu."

-" T'entends ça Derek? Ouhhh tu me fais peur. Allez avance!"

Il poussa John dans le couloir, suivit d'Harold. Ce dernier ne cessait d'essayer de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Mais il allait être bientôt fixé. Alistair n'était visiblement pas le style de personne à prendre son temps et à attendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où trônaient deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre, une table jouxtant les deux assises. Finch et Reese furent attachés sur chacune d'elles, l'un en face de l'autre. John s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant la respiration d'Harold devenir plus rapide: la panique était en train de le gagner. L'ex agent tenta de capter le regard de l'ex reclus. Quand celui-ci s'y accrocha, il fit tout pour lui montrer comment se calmer et surtout lui rappeler de ne pas le lâcher des yeux.

Alistair passa la porte avec une mallette à la main. Il l'a déposa sur la table à côté de John.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel bonheur je retire de ce petit échange que nous allons avoir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça."

-" Nous ne vous dirons rien." Tenta Harold dans un sursaut de courage. Mais cela fit rire son agresseur. Il ouvrit la mallette, cachant le contenu.

-" Je sais que Monsieur Reese ne dira rien. Les anciens de la CIA sont coriaces. J'en ai fait parler plus d'un. Mais vous, je sais que vous êtes plus compliqué que ça. En revanche, vous Harold, vous êtes loin d'avoir subit ce genre de formation. Et vous parlerez, croyez-moi."

John essaya tout de même de faire changer d'avis le mercenaire:

-" Wesley, laissez le tranquille. Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur moi, si vous le laissez partir."

Alistair rit à nouveau.

-" Allons Monsieur Reese, nous savons très bien vous et moi, que ce n'est pas ce que je veux et que je ne croirais jamais un agent de la CIA. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéressez, mais votre machine."

La réaction d'Harold ne se fit pas attendre. Aussi imperceptible soit-elle, il laissa échapper un regard inquiet, affirmant ainsi à son ravisseur qu'il avait raison.

-" Ah, voyez cela Harold, oui. Je sais pour votre machine. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre. Mais vous les américains, êtes tellement arrogants, que j'ai fini par savoir que votre gouvernement possédait une machine pour prévenir les crimes. C'est sans doute comme cela que vous m'avez attrapé la dernière fois."

-" Si vous savez maintenant, pourquoi nous garder ? Nous ne vous sommes d'aucune utilité."

-" Harold. Enfin."

Alistair attrapa une aiguille très longue mais fine, ainsi qu'un linge. John comprit tout de suite qu'il allait encore devoir subir la manière qu'utilisaient les allemands pour faire parler leur victime. Pendant que Wesley posait le linge dans la bouche de John pour l'empêcher d'hurler, il continua à parler.

-" Je veux savoir où elle est, et que vous me donniez son accès total. Je sais aussi, que John ne me dira rien, alors peut-être que le fait de voir votre employé souffrir, nous aidera à obtenir un accord."

Harold déglutit. C'était bien pire que d'être lui même torturé. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout se faire torturer sous ses yeux et pour sa propre création allait être au dessus de ses forces. Voilà pourquoi Reese lui avait dit de rester focalisé sur son regard. Pour ne pas flancher. Et John fixait déjà Finch. Son regard était droit et il y sentait le courage. Dans un battement de cils au ralenti, il lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. Comment pouvait-il croire ça? L'ex reclus serra immédiatement la mâchoire, peu importe qu'elle le faisait souffrir ou non. John allait souffrir beaucoup plus que lui. Il tenta de faire le vide et de centrer toutes ses pensées sur ce regard devenu si gris-vert.

-" Commençons voulez vous bien? Vous êtes probablement familier avec cette méthode Monsieur Reese. Je vais commencer par le nerf du coude."

Il remonta la manche du pull de sa victime, appliqua l'aiguille et l'enfonça. Le visage de John se crispa et se para d'un rouge de souffrance mais son regard ne changea pas. La respiration d'Harold s'accéléra sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit. Il frissonna en imaginant la douleur intense que devait ressentir son partenaire.

-" Alors, je vais commencer par ma première question. Je veux votre nom."

Il enfonça un peu plus l'aiguille, faisant se tendre le corps de John. Harold détourna une fraction de seconde son regard pour voir le bras de l'homme au costume tendu à l'extrême, ses muscles apparent et visiblement congestionnés, les veines devenues plus grosses. John gémit faiblement pour détourner l'attention de Finch et le faire revenir sur ses yeux. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Sa bouche devint de plus en plus sèche.

Alistair attrapa une nouvelle aiguille et attrapa la tête de John pour la lui faire pencher légèrement vers la droite.

-" Le nerf du plexus brachial. Vous devez connaitre celui là Harold à en juger par votre façon de vous tenir."

Il enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou de Reese qui se crispa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir un clignement sous la torture. Des perles de sueurs commençaient à inonder son visage rougit. Harold lui, était au bord de l'apoplexie.

-" Je vous en prie, arrêtez ça!"

-" Alors dites-moi ce que je veux savoir. Qui êtes vous?"

Il enfonça plus profondément encore, extirpant un grognement de John. Harold n'y tenait plus, il lança un regard désolé à son partenaire.

-" Je m'appelle Harold Wren. Maintenant Monsieur Wesley, je vous en conjure, arrêtez cette barbarie."

Alistair retira l'aiguille, lui montrant qu'aussitôt une réponse donnée, il arrêtait sa torture.

-" Vous devez bien vous douter qu'il va me falloir vérifier ça. Et j'espère que je ne découvrirais pas un mensonge. Je vis plutôt mal la frustration vous savez."

John tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Finch lança un regard d'excuse à son partenaire lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait supporter de le voir souffrir. Mais le regard de John ne changea pas, ce qui rassura un peu l'informaticien. Mais c'était sans compter sur la monstruosité de leur ravisseur qui attrapa une autre aiguille plus longue et plus épaisse. Il s'avança vers Reese et souleva le bas de son pull pour voir son dos. Harold se figea.

-" Que faites vous? Je vous ai répondu!"

-" Je vous l'avais dit que vous parleriez Monsieur Wren. Mais maintenant, dites-moi, pour qui travaillez-vous?"

Il attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors il enfonça l'aiguille dans la colonne vertébrale de l'ex agent. Celui ci mordit fortement le linge pour ne pas hurler et garda son regard sur Harold, cherchant à aider son esprit à partir ailleurs, à ne pas subir la douleur. Mais le regard mortifié de son partenaire ne l'aidait pas et le ton angoissé non plus:

-" Je vous ai dit qui j'étais arrêtez ça!"

-" Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais m'arrêter à un simple nom? Qui, j'en suis persuadé, ne sera rien d'autre qu'un Alias. Vous êtes bien trop malin pour ça. Alors?"

Il enfonça l'aiguille plus profondément dans la chair faisant grelotter John qui transpirera davantage. Harold se concentra sur son regard mais avait du mal à ne pas flancher. Les yeux rougit et humides de son partenaire ne le rassuraient pas, mais il fit tout pour oublier tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, cherchant à emmener son esprit ailleurs.

Heureusement pour les deux hommes, un des deux gorilles entra.

-" Patron, y'a un problème."

-" Débrouillez-vous! Je vous paye assez pour vous en sortir, je ne vais pas en plus faire tout le boulot à votre place."

-" Ouais mais là, faut que vous veniez voir."

Alistair soupira. Il retira l'aiguille.

-" On dirait qu'un peu de répit s'impose. Duke, ramenez les. Donnez leur un peu d'eau et de quoi manger."

Il se tourna vers Harold.

-" Vous voyez Monsieur Wren, je suis civilisé malgré tout. Et je vais même faire mieux. Je vais vous accorder la nuit, le temps pour moi, de vérifier votre identité."

Il jeta l'aiguille sur la table et sortit laissant la place à deux hommes qui vinrent attraper Harold et John. Mais lorsqu'un des deux s'empara de Reese, celui ci en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de tête. Ce qui fit réagir immédiatement l'autre gorille qui frappa l'ex agent au visage le faisant tomber au sol. Il en profita pour le rouer de coup de pieds, alternant entre l'estomac et le visage.

-" Couché l'beau gosse!"

-" Arrêtez!" Hurla Finch. L'homme stoppa et se tourna vers Harold qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-" Toi, ta gueule si tu veux pas que j'amoche ta sale tronche de geek!"

L'autre se releva en se tenant le nez.

-" Il m'a pété le nez cet enculé!"

-" Le patron t'avait dit de faire gaffe."

Ils emmenèrent John et Harold dans la pièce qui semblait encore plus froide que la première fois. Une fois seul, Harold se dirigea immédiatement vers John pour l'aider à s'assoir, le voyant chanceler. Il lui releva le visage pour voir les dommages. Son arcade s'était rouverte et il crachait maintenant du sang. Il attrapa son mouchoir de poche et appuya sur le sourcil pour faire une pression. John cracha sur le sol pour évacuer le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-" Pourquoi vous avez parlé Finch?"

-" Vous voulez plaisanter?... Comment vous sentez vous ?"

-" Ca va. Mais vous n'auriez jamais dû lui dire."

-" Je vous ai fait gagner un peu de temps. Et de rien!" Lui dit-il un peu en colère. John réalisa le ton qu'il avait pris.

-" Merci."

Mais Harold avait du mal à supporter tout ça. Il se demandait déjà comment il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à...jusqu'à quoi? Il se rendit compte soudain que personne ne viendrait les chercher et son partenaire s'aperçut de son trouble.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-" Personne ne sait que nous avons disparu Monsieur Reese..."

John attrapa son avant bras.

-" Hey, on se calme Finch. Je vais nous sortir de là."

-" Et comment Monsieur Reese? Vous avez soudain développé des super pouvoirs? Vous passez à travers les murs? J'aurai dû prévenir l'inspecteur Fusco."

Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand ils entendirent le verrou s'enclencher. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, puis un autre qui portait deux couvertures et un plateau avec de la nourriture. Il posa tout au sol sans un mot et ils repartirent.

-" Charmants."

-" Au moins on va avoir de quoi se réchauffer et manger un peu."

John tendit un morceau de pain à Finch mais celui ci secoua la tête refusant la nourriture.

-" Je n'ai pas vraiment faim Monsieur Reese."

-" Moi non plus mais il faut vous forcer. On ne sait pas si on aura droit à d'autres repas."

Harold accepta le morceau de pain et tenta de l'avaler. John tenta de détendre l'atmosphère malgré ses douleurs.

-" Ca me rappelle la Bosnie. Ma première affectation. Mon équipe et moi nous étions fait capturer par un groupe de kurde. Et on nous a enfermé chacun dans une pièce, enfin je devrais dire une cage, de 2m². On nous a donné un premier repas. Je l'ai refusé. Je l'ai regretté après car ça été le seul qu'ils nous avaient accordé."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

-" Comment faites vous Monsieur Reese pour tenir dans des moments pareils? Cela va au delà de ma compréhension."

-" On ne s'endurcit pas en un jour Finch. Je suppose que l'entrainement et l'habitude finissent par verrouiller une partie de notre cerveau."

-" Je crois surtout qu'il faut avoir un esprit suffisamment fort. Tout le monde ne réussi pas j'imagine."

Silence à nouveau. John se força à manger ce qu'il y avait dans le plateau et tendit la moitié à son partenaire. Finch n'osait pas le regarder, se sentant coupable de leur sort.

-" Combien de fois avez-vous été dans cette situation Monsieur Reese?"

John lui sourit.

-" Je croyais que vous saviez tout sur moi?"

-" Apparemment pas."

-" J'ai arrêté de compter à dix."

Un frisson parcourut l'informaticien en imaginant ce qu'avait du endurer son partenaire. Puis John se mit à rire.

-" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle John."

-" Vous savez que vous allez finir par me rattraper à force?"

Harold souleva un sourcil perplexe.

-" Vous en êtes à quoi? Quatre? Cinq?"

-" Pas autant Monsieur Reese, n'exagérez pas."

L'ex agent compta sur ses doigts tout en énumérant:

-" Le kidnapping de Root, celui par décima, celui de Greer."

-" Vous oubliez la fois avec Control."

-" Hey plus celui là vous en êtes à cinq. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la partie."

-" Un record dont je ne suis pas très fier pourtant et j'apprécierai que cela cesse d'ailleurs. "

Et à nouveau ce silence pesant.

-" Je vous remercie en attendant Monsieur Reese, de détourner mon attention de ce qui vous arrive. Vous avez réussit pendant...(il regarda sa montre) cinq minutes."

John sourit.

-" De rien. Vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu."

Harold attrapa la couverture et tenta de se faire un semblant de lit. Ou tout du moins de trouver une position correcte pour son dos. Quelques heures plus tard, le sommeil finit par les gagner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le réveil fut pénible pour chacun d'eux. Harold sentit toute sa colonne le faire souffrir, pendant que John sentait chaque nerf se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Mais il oublia rapidement quand il s'aperçut du malaise de son patron.

-" Vous n'avez pas de comprimé sur vous?"

-" Vous croyez que je me promène avec ma trousse de médicaments Monsieur Reese?"

Le ton était sec. Nul doute qu'il devait souffrir. Alors il ne dit rien et n'en rajouta pas. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps de toute façon, car les deux hommes d'Alistair étaient devant la porte et les emmenèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Wesley était déjà là, une tasse de thé à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

-" Bonjour messieurs. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi."

Ni Harold, ni John ne répondirent.

-" J'ai vérifié votre identité Monsieur Wren. Je suis très surpris par votre franchise, je dois l'avouer."

-"Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir. Mais vous en revanche, vous n'avez pas tenu votre part du marché."

\- "Vous savez pertinemment que le seul moyen pour que je vous laisse tranquille c'est de me donner toutes les informations rapidement. Bien entendu, je n'en retirerais aucune satisfaction mais ma foi, cela sera plus rapide."

John le fixa.

-" Quand je vous aurai entre mes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera surement rapide et moi, j'en retirerai de la satisfaction."

Alistair éclata de rire.

-" C'est ça que j'aime chez vous les américains. Vous pensez toujours être les plus forts. Cependant, je dois bien avouer Monsieur Reese que vous êtes impressionnant et j'aurais aimé vous voir travailler pour moi."

-" Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas à vendre."

Alistair posa sa tasse et ouvrit la mallette. Il en sortit une petite batterie de voiture. John comprit immédiatement et ferma les yeux. L'électricité. L'ex agent du MI6 lui montra les cosses.

-" Je suppose que vous savez à quoi cela va servir?"

Finch passa son regard de l'appareil à John, complètement mortifié. Puis John plongea son regard dans le sien, lui montrant une nouvelle fois que tout irait bien.

-" Vous n'êtes qu'un barbare Monsieur Wesley."

-" Que voulez vous Monsieur Wren? Ce sont les méthodes les plus anciennes qui sont le plus efficaces. Et l'avantage c'est que ça ne devrait pas le tuer. Vous n'avez pas de problème cardiaque Monsieur Reese?"

Alistair commença alors sa séance de torture. John ne put s'empêcher de hurler à plusieurs reprises. Harold avait fini par vomir et par fermer les yeux mais il n'avait toujours rien dit. Puis il avait été forcé de regarder à nouveau. Il avait beau fixer le regard gris de John, il sentait tout son être lui hurler de mettre fin à tout ça. Reese était rouge à nouveau, ses yeux injectés de sang, les muscles de son cou tétanisés sous la tension électrique, mais à aucun moment il n'avait lâché Harold des yeux. C'était ce qui le faisait tenir. Il savait que c'était son seul exutoire et il ne faisait que se répéter de tenir pour lui.

-" Vous êtes impressionnant tous les deux. Peut-être qu'une petite augmentation vous fera changer d'avis."

Harold ne faisait qu'entendre la respiration rapide et saccadée de John, le mettant au supplice.

-" Je vous en prie arrêtez..."

Il sentit les larmes commencer à rouler de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus.

-" Alors dites-moi pour qui vous travaillez."

Il augmenta le voltage et l'enclencha sur John qui se mit à convulser. Ce qui acheva les dernières barrières de Finch.

-" Ca suffit je vais tout vous dire! Nous sommes seuls, nous travaillons seul et John est mon employé! Maintenant je vous en supplie...arrêtez-ça...pitié."

Alistair stoppa immédiatement son geste et éteignit l'appareil.

-" Vous voyez quand vous voulez."

John laissa retomber sa tête en avant, son corps épuisé par les chocs électriques répétés. Wesley tapota l'épaule de l'ex agent.

-" Ca ira pour aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me claquiez entre les mains. Et puis vous avez de la chance. J'ai un rendez-vous qui ne peut pas attendre."

Harold fut soulagé de savoir que la séance était terminée. Mais il s'inquiétait pour John qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ils furent reconduits dans leur salle, les deux hommes allongèrent Reese qui avait perdu connaissance, sur la couverture. Finch s'était assis à côté de lui, veillant sur sa respiration.

Après quelques minutes interminables, l'ex agent retrouva ses esprits. Il s'assit et se massa les tempes.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Reese?"

-" Un peu grillé."

-" Ce n'est pas drôle."

Il se leva pour lui apporter un peu d'eau.

-"Tenez, buvez un peu."

John attrapa le gobelet et avala l'eau. Il se sentait complètement vidé. Il se rallongea et s'endormi. Finch soupira, perdu et inquiet. Comment allaient-ils sortir de là? Et surtout dans quel état ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin fut comme le suivant. Ils se réveillèrent douloureux. Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Finch et John s'en aperçut immédiatement mais ne dit rien de peur de réveiller la colère de son patron. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'état d'Harold, à bout de nerfs.

-" Il faut que tout cela cesse Monsieur Reese! La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront, je leur dirais tout."

John se tourna le visage fermé et lui répondit d'un ton ferme:

-" Non Finch! Vous devez encore tenir."

-" Tenir? Vous avez perdu l'esprit John? Regardez-vous ! Ils sont en train de vous tuer à petit feu et je ne veux pas rester là les bras croisés à vous voir souffrir le martyre. Pour quoi? Pour ma machine?"

Le ton monta.

-" Harold, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez engagé! Pour être votre instrument, pour vous protéger et protéger les numéros."

-" Vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça! Et je refuse que vous vous sacrifiez pour ma machine... pour moi."

-" Vous m'avez pourtant toujours dit que les numéros étaient plus important que tout. Vous pourrez me remplacer, mais votre vie n'a pas de prix Harold."

La colère s'insinua lentement dans le cœur et le corps de Finch qui ne pouvait accepter les paroles de celui qu'il aimait.

-" Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille? Penser que vous n'êtes qu'une pièce de l'échiquier qu'il me suffirait de remplacer?"

John sentait aussi la rage monter, comme endormie depuis longtemps, cette fois-ci il fallait que tout sorte.

-" Parce que vous savez très bien qui je suis!"

-" Vous allez encore me servir votre passé? Je n'y crois plus une seule seconde John! Vous ETES quelqu'un de bien."

-" Vous savez que c'est faux!"

John lui tourna le dos pour cacher le fait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion.

-" Croyez-vous que je serai ici à essayer de vous en convaincre si tel était le cas?"

-" Harold, à la minute où Alistair baissera sa garde je l'égorgerai jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide, et je le regarderais mourir sans aucun regret! Quel genre d'homme fait ça?"

Finch s'avança et posa sa main sur son bras dans un signe d'apaisement:

-" John, vous êtes un bien meilleur homme que ce que vous pensez et vous ne me ferez par changer d'avis.

Cela en fut trop pour Reese qui laissa éclater sa rage, il se retourna brusquement, se détachant de cette main si douce qui cherchait à le toucher au plus profond de lui. Il le fixa d'un regard noir en le pointant du doigt:

-" C'est là où vous vous trompez!"

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, comme après qu'une bombe ait explosé. Les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Celui de John se chargea de tristesse alors que celui d'Harold devenait plus tenace et plus froid. Celui ci brisa le mutisme d'une voix posée et douce.

-" Quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur les numéros j'ai tout de suite compris que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. Que j'étais incapable de faire certaines choses. Alors je me suis mis à la recherche d'un partenaire. Saviez-vous, Monsieur Reese, qu'il y en avait eu d'autre avant vous?"

John secoua la tête par la négative. Ses épaules se baissèrent las de tout ça et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harold cherchait à tout prix à le sauver, encore une fois. Et surtout à ne pas accepter qu'il était et resterait un monstre.

-" Je vous ai choisit! **JE** vous ai choisit parce que vous étiez le meilleur dans ce que vous faites **ET** parce que j'ai vu qui vous étiez et non pas celui que tout le monde essaye de vous faire croire que vous êtes John! Personne n'a autant de valeurs humaines que vous, personne n'a autant d'abnégation que vous, la preuve en est encore aujourd'hui, vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier, à souffrir pour moi. Comment pouvez-vous, après ça, dire que vous êtes un monstre?"

-" Arrêtez Harold..."

-" Que j'arrête quoi? De vous montrer la vérité? Et bien acceptez là Monsieur Reese! Il suffit de regarder autour de vous. Vous nous avez tous changé. Vous avez fait de nous tous des gens meilleurs. A commencer par moi! Vous n'avez même pas conscience de ce que vous avez chamboulé, du bien que vous faites autour de vous."

John se frotta le visage, c'était trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Même si lorsqu'il avait accepté ce travail c'était en quête de rédemption, il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui envoi à la figure, il voulait faire ça dans l'anonymat. Il voulait porter sa croix en silence, sans témoin. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait Harold qui le lui montrerait, tout simplement parce que rien ne rachèterai toutes ces années à commettre des meurtres, à torturer, à mentir. Il essaya d'arrêter son partenaire dans son monologue.

-" Je vous en prie Finch, ne me dites pas tout ça."

Harold s'avança près de lui une nouvelle fois.

-" Pourquoi John? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas admettre que des gens tiennent à vous?"

Le cœur de Finch se mit à battre encore plus vite, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement se rendant compte du changement dans le regard de son partenaire. Il y lu de l'inquiétude.

-" Finch, ne vous attachez pas à moi...Il ne faut pas."

L'informaticien calcula rapidement sa réponse. Devait-il tout lui avouer sur ses sentiments maintenant? Peut-être pour arriver à le faire réagir? Ou devait-il tout taire et faire passer l'amitié par dessus tout? Cela suffirait-il à lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour lui? Qu'il ne le laisserait pas se sacrifier?

-" Pourquoi?"

A nouveau la colère traversa le regard de John.

-" Parce que toutes les personnes qui le font, toutes celles auxquelles moi je tiens, finissent par mourir Finch! C'est si compliqué à comprendre? "

Harold se figea devant le sous entendu. Comprenait-il bien que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose? Pourtant cela ne pouvait-être que de l'amitié. Comment un homme comme lui pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un comme lui? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur conversation qu'à nouveau des pas se faisaient entendre, angoissant à nouveau l'informaticien. Il s'avança rapidement vers John et reposa sa main sur son bras pour être sur qu'il l'écoute.

-" Je vous en prie John, laissez-moi tout lui dire et mettre fin à tout ça."

Mais Reese le fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard déterminé.

-" Non Harold. Si tout ce que vous venez de me dire est vrai, alors taisez-vous."

Il se détacha et juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre il ajouta:

-" Si les rôles étaient inversés, si vous me le demandiez, je le ferai pour vous. Et vous le savez."

Cette fois-ci la séance s'éternisa. Alistair avait constaté que plus la torture était lente, plus Harold craquait. Cette fois-ci John était en boxer sur la chaise, le pied nu dans un tonneau remplit de glaçons, et il reversait sans arrêt de l'eau glacée sur Reese qui ne tarda pas à trembler et à devenir bleu.

-" Ah l'hypothermie. Un moyen absolument fabuleux de mourir à petit feu. Vous avez déjà eu très froid Monsieur Wren?"

Harold ne répondit pas. Son regard était noir mais ne se détacha pas de celui de John qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Et Finch le savait, si Reese venait à se laisser aller vers le sommeil s'en serait fini. Alors cette fois-ci c'était à lui de tenir bon pour le tenir éveiller.

-" Envie de dormir Monsieur Reese?"

Wesley se leva et le gifla trois fois pour le réveiller.

-" Dites-moi où est la machine et tout ça sera terminé."

Harold ne détacha pas son regard:

-" Allez au diable."

Wesley fit signe à ses gorilles de vider un autre seau sur John. Sa respiration se coupa tout de suite au contact de l'eau glaciale, il respirait rapidement et tremblait sans s'arrêter. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ses doigts non plus. C'était un mauvais signe. Il savait de dès que ses extrémités ne se feraient plus ressentir il ne lui resterait pas beaucoup de temps. Pourtant il lutta encore, s'accrochant aux yeux bleus de son ami, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La patience d'Alistair s'épuisa. Il attrapa le visage de Finch entre ses mains le forçant à le regarder.

-" La prochaine fois que vous viendrez là, c'est vous que je vais torturer. Ce petit jeu a assez duré et croyez moi, ce que je vous réserve sera bien pire que tout ça."

Il lâcha violement son visage et claqua des doigts.

-" Ramenez-les!"

Une fois dans la salle, Harold installa immédiatement John sur une des couvertures et le recouvrit avec l'autre. Il commença à déboutonner frénétiquement son veston.

-" Il faut absolument vous réchauffer. Votre température a dû baisser dangereusement..."

Il retira sa veste et son veston, détacha rapidement sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise.

-" Je sais que vous n'allez surement pas aimer ce que je vais faire Monsieur Reese, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution..."

Il observa John trembler, à la limite de la convulsion, pendant qu'il se déshabillait rapidement, laissant de côté sa timidité et sa réserve. Il savait que c'était peut-être la seule chance de sauver son partenaire. Il déboutonna son pantalon et acheva de retirer tout ses vêtements à l'exception de son caleçon. Il souleva la couverture et s'allongea sur John.

-" Je suis désolé Monsieur Ree... oh seigneur! Vous êtes vraiment gelé!"

Il se colla contre lui du mieux qu'il le put. Il remit la couverture sur eux et mit ses bras sous les épaules de Reese afin d'être le plus en contact avec sa peau. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et tenta de ne pas penser à la position dans laquelle il était. Le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de parler.

-" La différence de température de nos corps va obliger le votre à se réchauffer en prenant de ma chaleur corporelle. Vu comme vous êtes glacé j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard..."

John tremblait sans interruption et ne pouvait rien dire mais il sentit immédiatement le corps bouillant de Finch.

-" Notre corps étant à 37°c, plus ou moins, je devrais faire monter le votre à au moins 36°c... je réalise Monsieur Reese que vous devez savoir tout ça, sans doute mais...la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, enfin vous comprendrez...forcement que je n'avais pas le choix."

Il faisait tout pour se contrôler. Au départ, il n'était question que de survie, puis cette peau si proche ne pouvait que lui rappeler que ce serait sans doute l'unique fois où il pourrait toucher du doigt son rêve, cette peau. Il ne dit plus rien, cherchant à savourer ce moment. A sentir le cœur de John battre contre le sien, sa bouche si proche de son cou et de son oreille. Il était tenté d'y déposer des baisers mais chassa rapidement cette idée avant que d'autres ne viennent l'assaillir. Soudain il sentit les bras de John l'encercler et le maintenir. Sauf qu'il avait les mains glacées.

-" Nom de Dieu Monsieur Reese..."

John tenta d'éloigner ses mains mais Harold les lui remit en place.

-" Non, laissez. Vous devez vous réchauffer, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas..."

Et de nouveau se fut le silence. Petit à petit Finch sentait le corps de son partenaire se réchauffer et les tremblements devenir moins intenses, plus espacés. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur qui avait tendance à vouloir s'accélérer. Il avait besoin d'apporter du calme à son partenaire. Quelques minutes plus tard les tremblements avaient pratiquement cessé. Seuls quelques résidus de temps en temps réapparaissaient. Il se crispa soudain quand il réalisa que John lui caressait le dos avec son pouce. Et son anxiété s'accentua lorsque sa voix grave résonna dans sa propre cage thoracique.

-" Finch, vous êtes bouillant." Lui dit-il en souriant.

Harold ne sut pas quoi faire. Se relever brusquement, ne pas bouger et feindre le sommeil, ou répondre par une taquinerie.

-" C'est vous qui avez froid Monsieur Reese. N'insinuez pas quoi que ce soit!"

-" Peu importe, c'est tellement agréable. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir vous voir rougir là."

Cela en fut trop cette fois, et Harold tenta de se relever pour mettre fin au supplice mais John resserra sa prise.

-" Pardon, restez...s'il vous plait."

La supplication de son partenaire l'empêcha de lui en vouloir. Il se réinstalla.

-" Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu froid. J'ai les os gelés. "

-" Je suis tellement désolé John... tout ça..."

Reese le coupa, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

-" Vous n'y êtes pour rien Finch, arrêtez avec ça."

Sentant que l'ex agent avait retrouvé sa vigueur, Harold décida de s'extirper de ce corps dont il rêvait régulièrement, n'ayant pas envie que la discussion dérape à nouveau. Il se leva et remit rapidement la couverture sur John pour le garder au chaud. Il s'activa pour se rhabiller. Mais Reese sentant son trouble s'assit, attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla également. Bien qu'il aurait préféré rester au chaud sous la couverture. Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce vide. L'ex reclus s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête reposer contre la paroi.

John l'observa; il avait l'air résigné. Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix pourtant:

-" Combien de temps encore avant que vous n'acceptiez que je conclus un marché avec Monsieur Wesley?"

-" Je n'en sais rien Finch, j'attends qu'il commette une erreur. Mais vous ne pouvez pas parler. Il nous tuera dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut."

-" Cela changera quoi? Il vous tuera de toute façon. J'ai bien cru qu'il y parvenait..."

L'ex agent sentit la détresse de son partenaire. Il s'installa à côté de lui, beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait du, leurs bras se touchant. Il posa ses avant bras sur ses genoux.

-" Harold, vous m'avez choisit pour une raison vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure. Alors accrochez-vous à ça. On va s'en sortir."

-" Peut-être bien Monsieur Reese. Mais à quel prix? Vous voir..." il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux sentant l'émotion le rattraper "vous voir ainsi, absorber autant de douleur, voir votre visage se crisper... votre corps subir tout cela... c'est au dessus de mes forces John."

-" Je sais Finch. Mais je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus courageux que vous."

Il se mit à sourire.

-" Et vous savez, j'ai connu bien pire que ça."

Harold souffla.

-" C'est censé m'apaiser? Je me fiche de savoir que d'autre vous on fait souffrir davantage, c'est aujourd'hui qui m'importe."

John fronça un sourcil devant l'attitude à la fois résignée et déterminée. Il se passait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Harold l'avait toujours plus ou moins protégé, s'était toujours inquiété pour lui, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose semblait avoir changé.

-" Pourquoi?"

L'informaticien se demanda une seconde si finalement il ne devait pas tout lui dire. Peut-être allaient-ils mourir ici, et son secret disparaitrait avec lui. Il décida de dire la phrase la plus ambigüe qu'il puisse.

-" Vous le savez Monsieur Reese, vous êtes devenu bien plus qu'un employé."

John ne sembla pas perturbé par cet aveu à demi-mot.

-" Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que vous avez fait reculer l'inévitable Finch. Vous vous souvenez, quand on s'est rencontré, vous m'avez dit qu'un jour ou l'autre nous finirions par mourir, réellement cette fois?"

Harold esquissa un léger sourire, se rappelant comme si c'était hier ce jour là, sur ce banc, ils étaient un peu plus jeune, moins marqué par les événements, par ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux.

-" J'aime autant mourir en sachant que je vous ai sauvé."

Finch se tourna pour l'observer sachant très bien qu'il était sérieux.

-" Et moi j'aime autant que vous ne le fassiez pas."

L'homme au costume ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, lui aussi fatigué de tout ça. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de les sortir de là. Wesley avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaire. Il ne voyait pas d'issue mais il était hors de question qu'il baisse les bras et surtout qu'il le fasse ressentir à Harold qui était déjà bien assez inquiet et résigné. Sa seule chance était qu'Alistair commette une erreur, et il savait qu'il en ferait une. Il espérait juste ne pas être mort avant.

 _ **A suivre… (niark niark niark)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Suite et fin de cet épisode de torture. Merci beaucoup les filles de continuer à me lire et à laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **OoOoooooooOoOOoooooooOoo**_

Le sommeil avait fini par les gagner malgré le froid et l'humidité. Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par des bruits de coups de feu. John se redressa immédiatement et se plaça devant Harold qui s'était levé aussi.

-" Mettez-vous dans l'angle!" Lui ordonna l'ex agent pendant que lui se plaçait prés de la porte, prêt à bondir sur son assaillant. Voilà peut-être l'ouverture qu'il attendait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cette opportunité.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et l'homme entra en pointant son arme mais Reese attrapa son poignet, lui faisant perdre son pistolet et se plaça derrière tout en serrant fortement la gorge de son assaillant pour l'étrangler.

-" Bord..."

Mais Finch lui hurla d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Fusco. Il le lâcha immédiatement. L'inspecteur se pencha en avant et toussa, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, la main sur sa gorge.

-" Hey moi aussi je suis content de te voir!"

-" Lionel?!"

-" Je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi de vous voir inspecteur!"

-" Ouais bah moi aussi. T'es obligé de toujours m'en foutre plein la gueule?"

John lui tapota l'épaule fortement.

-" T'es solide. Fais pas ta chochotte."

Soudain une autre personne entra et John se mit tout de suite sur la défensive prêt à bondir. Mais il fut soulagé en voyant Root, deux armes à la main.

-" Quand vous aurez fini vos charmantes retrouvailles, peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller?"

-" Miss Groves? Comment nous avez vous retrouvé?"

-" Je vous raconterai en chemin, mais là y a plus urgent. Wesley ne va pas tarder à rappliquer."

Root tendit une arme à John et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir. John demanda à la hackeuse:

-" Tu sais où il est?"

-" J'ai entendu parler un de ces gorilles qui disait qu'il était à l'étage. Alors profitons-en."

Ils longèrent le bâtiment qui donnait sur la sortie. Mais John s'arrêta devant l'escalier. Harold s'en aperçut immédiatement et se tourna vers lui.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites Monsieur Reese?!"

Il savait pourtant très bien l'intention de son partenaire. John se rapprocha de lui.

-" Il faut que je m'occupe de lui. Il sait qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir cette fois. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai fini avec lui."

Root et Fusco se retournèrent en attendant les paroles de l'homme au costume et le ton angoissé de Finch.

-" Hors de question John! Vous n'êtes pas en état. On se débrouillera."

Mais Reese lança un regard à Root, qui comprit immédiatement. Elle attrapa l'informaticien par le bras.

-" Venez Harry, il faut partir, sinon on va rester coincé ici."

-" Il n'en n'est pas question! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici à moins que vous ne veniez avec nous!"

Harold n'avait pas lâché son partenaire du regard. Il ne le laisserait pas partir, pas cette fois. Mais Lionel sentit que la situation était bloquée et qu'il fallait vite qu'ils bougent. Il fit un signe de la tête à Root.

-" Je vais aller avec lui d'accord. Partez, on vous rejoint."

John protesta mais Fusco lui fit vite comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

-" Allez Harry, s'il vous plait, vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux."

Finch ne dit rien mais sembla enclin à la suivre. Il ne lâcha cependant pas, le regard de John. Ce dernier lui lança un tendre sourire et disparut dans l'escalier. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et tombèrent vite sur deux hommes que Root abattit immédiatement. Finch se boucha les oreilles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose: John. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, que dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité il briserait en deux Wesley.

L'arrivée jusqu'au véhicule lui parut interminable. Root ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe de monter.

-" Non. Nous ne risquons rien ici, je veux les attendre."

Root soupira.

-" Ce que vous pouvez être têtu Harry vraiment! On ferait mieux d'y aller. Lionel a sa voiture là et s'ils se font capturer au moins on pourra les tirer de là. Par contre si on se fait tous avoir, qui va venir cette fois?"

-" Vous n'avez qu'à y aller. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici Miss Groves."

-" D'ordinaire j'aime beaucoup votre attitude. Là j'hésite. Mais très bien, on va les attendre. Au moindre problème promettez-moi de rentrer dans la voiture."

Harold fixait la sortie et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un centimètre.

-" Nous verrons."

Finch sursauta en entendant deux coups de feu brefs. Il fut tenté d'aller voir mais resta sur place. Un autre coup eut raison de lui. Il claudiqua vers l'entrée, suivit de Root qui l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

-" Non Harry, restez là. Il va revenir."

Root savait qu'Harold se souciait beaucoup de John, même si Fusco était aussi avec lui. Elle avait sans doute réalisé les sentiments que l'informaticien avait pour son agent avant lui même. Mais elle savait aussi à quel point il préserverait leur amitié et qu'il tairait tout. Elle reçut un coup de fil dans son oreillette.

-" Lionel...(elle sourit), très bien, dépêchez-vous quelqu'un a prévenu la police."

Elle tira Finch vers la voiture.

-" Ils vont bien. Montez dans la voiture, dès qu'ils sont là on file."

Cinq minutes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité pour Harold, Fusco sortit avec John se tenant sur son épaule et sa main sur son abdomen. Son pull était rouge. Finch voulut sortir mais Root l'en empêcha. Lionel fit monter John et s'installa à coté pendant que Root appuyait sur l'accélérateur.

-" C'est rien Finch."

Lionel voulut immédiatement le rassurer aussi.

-" Elle est ressorti, et ça n'a rien touché de vital."

Harold écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ses compagnons pouvaient trouver une plaie par balle anodine. Peu importe qu'elle soit ressortie, quelle ait touchée quelque chose de vital ou non, pour lui, le simple fait qu'il y ai du sang suffisait à le faire paniquer.

Root regarda dans le rétroviseur.

-" Et Wesley?"

Lionel grimaça.

-" Il est pas très beau à voir, mais au moins vous êtes tranquille".

John laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du véhicule, se laissant enfin bercer par le vrombissement de la voiture. Soudain Fusco vit la tête de l'agent partir sur le côté comme un pantin désarticulé, et Finch s'en aperçut aussi.

-" Il s'est évanouit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois parvenu à la planque, Fusco installa John sur le lit médicalisé. Entre temps Finch avait contacté le Docteur Tillman. Elle s'occupa de la plaie de Reese et de le perfuser. Pendant ce temps Harold était assis sur le canapé avec Root et Lionel. Il cherchait à retrouver ses esprits.

-" Vous devriez aller prendre une douche et vous reposer Harry. Le docteur s'occupe de lui, ne vous en faites pas."

-" Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de trouver le sommeil après tout ça."

Root lui caressa le dos tendrement pour le réconforter. Lionel intervint:

-" Vous en faites pas, ça passera. Mais faut vraiment vous reposer vous avez une sale tête tous les deux.

-" Comment nous avez vous retrouvé?"

Root sourit.

-" Elle m'a donné vos deux numéros. Avec Lionel, on a remonté vos archives et en trouvant le numéro sur lequel vous travailliez, on a visionné les cameras de sécurités, plus les GPS de vos téléphones jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent."

Fusco observa le visage surpris et tiré de Finch.

-" Ouais, ensuite cette folle m'a contacté pour venir vous chercher. Hey, vous saviez que cet Alan était un agent de la CIA ? Enfin ancien. On l'a coffré pour ses combats illégaux et pour complicité d'enlèvement et de meurtre. Il était de mèche avec ce Wesley."

Harold retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-" Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai raté une information aussi capitale qui aurait pu nous éviter tout cela."

-" Non Harry, Wesley était suffisamment intelligent et en savait déjà beaucoup sur vous pour arriver à cacher tout ça. Depuis le début tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vous attraper."

-" Wonderboy était dans une rage quand on l'a chopé. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça."

Le regard de Finch se transforma en tristesse teintée de colère.

-" A juste titre lieutenant. Il l'a torturé..."

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du docteur.

-" Tout va bien."

Harold se leva immédiatement.

-" J'ai nettoyé la plaie, elle n'est pas très profonde. Il va juste falloir surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection, mais vous connaissez le protocole à force. Pour le reste... il s'en remettra. Il a juste besoin de repos. Et vous devriez en faire autant Monsieur Wren. "

Elle lui tendit une ordonnance.

-"Je vous ai prescrit quelques antidouleurs pour John. Et de quoi vous aider à dormir tous les deux si besoin."

-" Merci docteur."

-" Avec plaisir. Il demande à vous voir. Si vous permettez je vais y aller, mon service reprend dans une heure."

Root raccompagna le docteur à la porte et Fusco tira également sa révérence. Harold resta debout dans le salon visiblement perdu.

-" Harry? Vous n'allez pas le voir?"

Finch sortit de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête.

-" Si. Si bien sûr. Merci encore Miss Groves. Sans vous..."

-" Ce n'est rien. Mais il faut absolument vous reposer, d'accord? Ne vous en faites pas Sameen et moi, on prend le relais."

Il n'osa pas la regarder.

-" Merci. Je reviendrais demain. Vous pouvez y aller."

Root attrapa sa veste comprenant qu'il la congédiait, voulant sans doute, être seul avec John. Alors elle partit, en espérant qu'il écouterait son conseil et se reposerait. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à se négliger.

Harold arriva devant la porte. Il soupira pour se donner du courage. John était assis, attendant patiemment sa venue. Il sourit en le voyant enfin rentrer.

-" Vous voyez qu'on a fini par s'en sortir. Je vous l'avais dit."

Finch s'avança pour se mettre à proximité du lit.

-" Oui. Comment vous sentez vous?"

-" Et vous Finch? Vous avez demandé à Megan de quoi soulager votre dos?"

L'informaticien fut surpris par cette question mais sourit. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. John avait su à la minute où il avait passé la porte que tous ces événements avaient malmené son dos. Et sa démarche était une évidence.

-" On ne peut rien vous cacher, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Reese?"

John avait un regard triste et Finch s'en aperçut de suite. Il chercha alors à le rassurer.

-" Ca va aller ne vous en faites pas. J'ai déjà pris un comprimé tout à l'heure, ça finira par se calmer. Rien dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, je le crains."

-" Vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu. Même si je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, il vous faut essayer. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes vous feront du bien. Et pas devant vos ordinateurs. Je peux rester là tranquillement. Ne vous en faites pas."

Harold sourit.

-" Vous avez fini Monsieur Reese? Vous êtes pire que ne l'était ma mère."

-" Elle avait sans doute raison, Finch."

L'informaticien baissa la tête. Son esprit était en train de relâcher la pression et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue ainsi que l'émotion qu'il avait tenté de retenir tout le long de sa capture. Il chercha à se calmer, ne voulant pas affoler son partenaire. Il secoua un peu la tête.

-" Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien Monsieur Reese. Le docteur Tillman a suggéré 2 ou 3 jours de repos. Je vous conseillerais de rester au calme. Je vais rester un peu ici pour surveiller votre plaie..."

John le coupa.

-" Ca va Finch. Je vais bien. Par contre vous, vous devriez arrêter là. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire et ce que vous pouvez ressentir. C'est normal. L'adrénaline retombe ainsi que la pression. Le seul moyen de ne pas craquer c'est de vous reposer d'accord? Ne vous occupez pas de moi."

Harold sentit les larmes monter. Il se reprit rapidement, faisant signe de la tête à John.

-" Merci John."

-" De quoi?"

-" D'avoir tenu bon. Pour nous deux."

Ils finirent finalement par se regarder. John vit la détresse et la fatigue dans le regard bleuté de son patron. Son cœur se serra. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose. Il savait que les quelques jours à venir allaient être difficile pour Finch. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, et encore plus sachant qu'Harold ne se laisserait pas aller.

L'informaticien finit par sortir de la pièce, le cœur lourd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 jours s'étaient écoulés. John était sur pieds. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'Harold ne venait que trop rarement. Ecourtant leurs entrevues le plus rapidement possible. Puis il lui ordonna de ne pas venir travailler tant qu'il ne le lui dirait pas. L'homme au costume avait du se résoudre à ne pas aller à la bibliothèque. Comprenant peut-être que son patron avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de leur dernier numéro. Il attendrait...

Et puis au bout d'une semaine et demi, ni tenant plus, tournant en rond dans son loft il se décida à aller le voir.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Harold devant son écran en chemise, cravate et veston. Sa veste posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

-"Bonjour Harold."

Finch se tourna surpris de le voir là. D'un geste rapide il réduisit toutes les fenêtres de ses écrans mais cela n'échappa pas à John.

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese. Que faites-vous là?"

L'homme au costume jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la vitre et vit une photo: un numéro. Il s'approcha de son patron en serrant la mâchoire. Harold s'aperçut immédiatement de la tension dans le corps de l'ex agent et son cœur s'accéléra, sentant ce qui allait se produire et qu'il avait soigneusement voulu éviter.

-" A quoi jouez-vous Finch?"

-" A rien Monsieur Reese."

John s'approcha de la vitre et montra du doigt la photo.

-" Un nouveau numéro et vous ne m'appelez pas? Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles. Alors je répète ma question, à quoi est-ce que vous jouez?"

Finch se leva et alla retirer la photo. Ce numéro était en sécurité maintenant. John lui barra la route.

-" Vous me mettez de côté."

-" Non Monsieur Reese. J'estime qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec Monsieur Strike, vous aviez droit à un peu de repos tant physiquement que mentalement."

John sentit que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

-" Ca fait une semaine Finch. Vous pensez qu'il me faut autant de temps? D'habitude vous n'êtes pas aussi précautionneux! Vous voulez me virer c'est ça?"

Harold releva la tête et observa son partenaire. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille? Bien sûr maintenant il avait Root et Shaw mais jamais il ne pourrait se priver de Reese et encore moins maintenant. Cette semaine sans lui avait été une véritable torture, mais une nécessité. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le mettre en danger.

-"Vous savez très bien que non."

-" Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé? Ne serait-ce que pour prendre un café ou pour déjeuner?"

-" Vous ne l'avez pas fait non plus." Lui répondit Harold sur la défensive.

-" Parce que j'ai respecté votre silence. Pensant que vous aviez besoin de vous remettre de cette mission. Mais la vérité c'est que vous m'évitiez. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Finch?"

-" Ne soyez pas ridicule Monsieur Reese."

L'informaticien chercha à se soustraire de son regard, mais John le retint par le bras.

-" Harold, dites-moi ce qu'il y a. C'est ce que j'ai dit là bas?"

Peut-être que Finch avait finalement finit par voir le côté obscur de son partenaire et désirait maintenant s'extirper de son emprise? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement son ami l'évitait, mettait de la distance entre eux. L'ex reclus se retrouva coincé. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il choisit de ne pas répondre, pensant que John finirait par laisser tomber.

-" Parlez-moi..."

-" C'est tellement compliqué Monsieur Reese. Je ne sais pas si vous accepteriez ce que je pourrais vous dire."

Il avait juré de ne jamais lui mentir. Et il ne le pouvait plus. Pas devant cette supplique, pas devant ce regard perdu et visiblement triste. John parlait avec ses yeux et Harold était le seul à savoir décrypter le moindre changement. Et là, à cet instant précis il savait qu'il rendait son partenaire malheureux. Cette phrase semblait avoir eut un impact sur l'homme au costume qui lâcha le bras de son partenaire, son regard se changeant en inquiétude, sa mâchoire se crispant.

-" Essayez toujours."

John vit Harold soupirer et se tendre. Cherchant à éviter de le regarder.

-" Je ne vous ai pas appelé parce que oui, je voulais vous laisser vous reposer. Cela me paraissait important vu ce que vous avez vécu."

-" Parce que vous non peut être?"

-" C'est différent Monsieur Reese."

-" Non ça ne l'est pas. Ce que vous avez enduré aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui."

Harold savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas là le problème mais plutôt ses sentiments.

-" Peut-être bien. Mais je n'ai pas subit la même chose."

-" La torture psychologique est bien plus traumatisante que celle qu'à pu me faire subir Wesley."

Finch retira ses lunettes et s'adossa au bureau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. John cherchait par tous les moyens à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau du génie. Il chercha d'abord une réponse en observant son corps. Il était tendu et las à la fois. Ce simple geste de nettoyer ses lunettes montrait qu'il luttait pour trouver les mots. Qu'il cherchait à poser tout dans son esprit avant de parler. Ce qui fit paniquer John. Peut-être avait-il l'intension de rompre leur contrat. Il s'avança vers lui, décidé à le faire changer d'avis rapidement.

-" Harold, j'espère que vous ne vous tenez pas pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé."

Finch se redressa immédiatement et remit ses lunettes, la colère visible sur son visage.

-" Bien sûr que si Monsieur Reese. Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille? Toutes les situations catastrophiques dans lesquelles vous vous êtes retrouvé sont entièrement de ma faute. Est-ce que je me sens coupable? Au début de notre association, non. Mais maintenant... c'est une tout autre histoire John."

L'ex agent pensa comprendre ce qui tourmentait son partenaire.

-" J'ai toujours su dans quoi je m'embarquais avec vous Harold. Comme je vous ai déjà dit, si ce n'avait pas été grâce à vous, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant."

-" Dois-je pour autant être insensible à tout ce qui vous arrive? Tout ce que je vous fait subir?"

John s'avança d'avantage, un peu trop près pour Harold qui sentait son cœur se serrer. Cette conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il allait finir par se dévoiler, qu'il n'arriverait plus à contenir cet amour qui l'étouffait, qui le rendait vulnérable et parfois colérique. Mais il ne put faire autrement, et encore moins en voyant le regard tendre que posa Reese sur lui.

-" Ce n'est pas vous Harold. Seulement tous ces criminels."

Il écarta un pan de sa chemise et tira sur son tee-shirt pour exposer ses cicatrices:

-" Ce ne sont pas vos mains qui m'ont fait ça, ni vos armes. Ce n'est pas vous. En revanche, c'est vous qui me sauvez à chaque fois."

Il sourit.

-" Bon sang Finch, c'est moi qui suis censé vous protéger, mais c'est vous qui me sauver la peau à chaque fois."

Il se rapprocha toujours plus, laissant sa chemise entrouverte. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'informaticien qui ne put détacher son regard de son associé et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

-" Vous êtes quelqu'un dont le monde ne peut se passer."

John sourit à l'allusion. Ses mots avaient été les siens avant qu'il ne le quitte après la mort de Carter.

-" Quand j'étais frigorifié et que vous m'avez réchauffé, vous savez ce que je me suis dit?"

Harold secoua la tête et déglutit difficilement n'arrivant plus à garder son calme face à la proximité de son agent. Il se forçait à garder ses yeux dans le regard de John et de ne pas dériver sur sa bouche, son for intérieur lui criant de l'embrasser. Mais jamais il ne laisserait ses pulsions parler avant son esprit. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout devant le sourire taquin qu'affichait maintenant John.

-" Je serais prêt à plonger dans un lac gelé si c'était pour vous sentir à nouveau contre moi Harold."

Reese ne bougea plus, attendant que cette phrase fasse le tour du cerveau du génie, qu'il analyse les moindres mots et leur signification. Il compta jusqu'à dix sachant que cela allait arriver. Voilà, Harold écarquilla les yeux, fronça les sourcils, ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. L'homme au costume espérait avoir finalement bien comprit les sous entendu de Finch, et qu'avec cette simple admission il débloquerait la situation et son partenaire. Il attendit, laissant le choix à l'informaticien de partir en courant ou d'agir. Il fut soulagé quand il vit le visage d'Harold se détendre et esquisser un léger sourire.

-" Peut-être ne sommes nous pas obligés d'utiliser une méthode aussi drastique pour cela? J'ai tendance à attraper froid rapidement Monsieur Reese."

Le cœur de John manqua un battement en entendant la voix de son patron se faire plus suave et en le voyant retrouver une attitude fière et taquine. L'homme au costume tenta une approche en attrapant la main de son vis-à-vis et en remontant le long de son bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

-"Pourquoi m'avez vous mis de côté Harold?"

Finch porta sa main sur le visage de John qui ferma les yeux au contact mais les ré-ouvrit instantanément voulant voir le regard bleuté de son partenaire.

-" Je ne supporte plus de vous voir revenir avec toutes ces blessures, tout ce sang... cette enquête a été la plus difficile de toute ma vie. Devoir assister..."

Il détourna les yeux un instant prit par l'émotion, puis se reprit:

-" Je ne veux plus revivre ça John. Je vous aime trop pour supporter qu'on vous inflige quoi que ce soit. Et vous retenir un instant loin des numéros étaient la seule solution pour étouffer un peu mes sentiments, mes angoisses et vous épargner la douleur. Vous comprenez?"

John ferma les yeux lui aussi prit par l'émotion et surtout ayant entendu les mots les plus doux à son oreille. Sa gorge se noua, il ne pouvait plus parler sans craindre de se laisser aller. Il posa son front contre celui d'Harold qui en profita pour passer sa main sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. L'homme au costume prit une profonde inspiration.

-" Si vous saviez ce que j'aurai donné pour vous éviter tout ça..."

-" C'était bien ce qui me faisait le plus peur Monsieur Reese, que vous ne sacrifiez votre vie pour sauver la mienne."

John passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harold et dans une caresse tendre vint poser ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer dans une accolade réconfortante. Il sentit leurs cœurs battre à une vitesse folle. Finch continuait à caresser ses cheveux alors qu'il posait son visage dans son cou. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, se rassurant mutuellement.

John ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps de déposer un léger et timide baiser dans le cou d'Harold. Il le sentit déglutir avec peine comprenant l'effet qu'il était en train de produire. Il remonta lentement dans le creux de son oreille et fut encouragé par les caresses dans sa nuque. Il se détacha légèrement pour avoir accès à sa mâchoire et y déposer quelques baisers se rapprochant toujours plus prés de son but. Il sentit la main libre d'Harold remonter le long de son bras et atterrir dans son cou le faisant frissonner. La respiration des deux hommes était un peu plus courte, anticipant ce qui allait se passer. John s'approcha des lèvres d'Harold, frôlant d'abord le bord, ne voulant pas brusquer son partenaire, puis il effleura la bouche entrouverte. Il sentit les mains de l'informaticien se refermer sur son visage pour l'attraper en coupe et l'obliger à rester là. N'y tenant plus Finch attrapa les lèvres de John avec délicatesse et finesse. L'homme au costume ne put retenir un soupir plus longtemps. Le baiser délicat et tendre s'approfondit plus encore, faisant se découvrir les deux hommes. Mais Harold fut le premier à couper le contact.

-"Je ne veux plus revivre ça John."

Reese attrapa les lunettes de son compagnon et les déposa derrière lui sur le bureau avant de caresser son visage.

-" Moi non plus. Faisons en sorte d'éviter tout ça. Je veux vous sentir sous mes mains, encore. Sentir votre peau contre la mienne. Cette chaleur qui m'a sauvé...(il l'embrassa), je vous veux Harold."

Finch n'en revenait pas. Entre ses bras, John Reese, l'homme à femmes, complètement à sa merci sous ses mains. Il sentit les doigts de son agent passer sous son veston et tirer sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon. Et dans un geste lent, il effleura sa peau meurtrie. Il soupira de bien être. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il ne ressentait que du bonheur, de la légèreté. Et une seule personne arrivait à lui faire ressentir ça: son homme de fer. Et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser une seule seconde lui échapper.

 **The end**


End file.
